Fate: Rising Tide
by shikyoseinen
Summary: New Universe Post-Flashpoint. 17 years have passed since the fourth grail war and the great Fuyuki Earthquake on that fateful night. In present day, a new war commences from the beyond the seas. A new generation of masters and servants compete to fulfill their goals; soaking Fuyuki once again with blood thicker than seawater. Featuring Aquaman!
1. Prologue: Still water run deeps

**Author's note**

**Anyone miss me? It's not perfect but it's still something. Had to edit a few things after publishing I really hope I didn't mess up this time (14/5/2015)**

**Special thanks to Piterio for supporting me all these time, Seph12285 for allowing me to flourish under Kings of Revolution and everybody at In Flight forum.**

**Characters from Type Moon franchise and DC Comics don't belong to me.**

**Prologue: Still water run deeps **

Unlike most cafes, Ahhnerbe cafe stood out in the competition considering that it is only place to exist in various world across the new reality. The cafe exists everywhere in every nation including Fuyuki, Japan.

Being a neutral area outside Gaia, Ahhnerbe was the sole place where people across worlds to meet with one another without irking the wrath of Alaya or the counter guardians for that matter.

It helped that the cafe has a powerful boundary field that disengages conflict the moment you walk into the establishment. The only people allowed to cause damage under such circumstance would be the staff whom had signed the working contract with the cafe's owner.

Across the board, the staff of Ahnnerbe took pictures with the patrons across the worlds. Hibiki was more than excited to take group shots with famous people from different worlds whereas Chikgi rolled her eyes, not wanting to be part of the picture.

Family photos were also pin up on the board, even a photo of the Emiya family was taken.

_DING!_

"Welcome!" Katsuragi Chikagi was no stranger to the strange. Patrons coming in and out of Ahhnerbe are rarely normal. Unlike her co-worker Hibiki, Chikagi had less patience dealing with the bizarre considering that she prefer not to dwell too long in a world she did not recognize. It was after signing the contract she realizes that dealing with the strange had become part of the requirement working in the establishment.

Despite that, there were hardly any ruffians though she had her issues with costumed patrons entering the cafe. "Oh it's just you." Scratch that, her polite demeanor vanished upon seeing a familiar face. A familiar face she would prefer not to entertain often due to reputation preceding the patron.

It was Wizard Marshall Zeltrech at the door.

Being a waitress in a place like Ahnnerbe, Chikagi had a share of experience dealing with customers from various backgrounds. Many were familiar faces but had different origin stories which were difficult to root out considering that the multiverse theory was a complex subject; constantly updating itself. She remembered having to serve costumed superheroes and supervillains over the counter, listening to their plans of world domination and conquest. Heck, she was pretty sure one time the director from the UK Magus association came in here for exotic meat her friend Hibiki-chan couldn't find at such short notice.

Still, No costumed weirdos managed to place themselves on the same pedestal with Zeltrech the Wizard Marshall.

"Hello." The wizard Marshall greeted back. Zel was one of the cafe's usual patrons much to Chikagi's chagrin. She would treat him no different than the rest of the customers entering the establishment though the man's reputation preceded him. She had heard all sort of stories about the old vampire and each tale becomes fantastical over time.

"Fish and chips?" It was a question she knew the answer from the wizard Marshall. Ever since The Flash changed reality that was the only dish Zeltrech ordered which sometimes made Hibiki the cook wondered why he suddenly wanted the same dish every time. "Again?" She wasn't angry that's for sure, it's just that the old man rubber her the wrong way every time they meet.

"Yeap!." And that was his answer. The wizard Marshall ruffled her hair, treating her like a little girl.

Ignoring his remark, the waitress fumed as she walks to the back probably to scream at the top of her voice before going back with his order.

If a sudden shrilling scream from outside was any indication, that actually happened.

Zel slumped down on his seat; massaging his aching shoulders. The suitcase he brought back contains mystic codes similar to a certain treasure chest he left at Tohsaka manor for laughs. He has just returned from adventuring; sitting down at his usual table while waiting for his meal. _This is the life_ he reminded himself. No longer being human removed his limitations, allowing him to walk the earth(s) at his leisure and exploring to make new discoveries.

Travelling across America was a hassle considering that it has become the 1950s all over again. Concerns regarding metahumans was on the rise and already topic about World War III was being debated among world leaders. It wasn't anything for the Wizard Marshall to be worried about right now but it was something that requires close surveillance.

Speaking of which-

The wizard Marshall took out an unfinished sketch of the new multiverse. He had already visited several worlds prior to coming down to Ahhnerbe for lunch and already he made a lot of discoveries that astounded him.

Looking at the illustration, there was a clear description of the current multiverse as it is along with the tomes he discovered from the USA and UK magus association. Their findings weren't enough to decipher the answers for everything he faced in his journey. Still, it had became an adventure he enjoy and the wizard would like it to stay that way before another crisis emerges. Heaven't feel he would not want another Anti-monitor causing so much trouble to the multiverse.

There were similarities with previous worlds wiped clean from Flashpoint. The Keene Act from the Watchmen world was implemented in this new earth, banning masked vigilantes from operating unless registering for the Justice League of America. To be more precise, superheroes and metahumans had a choice to register with the American government back in the Justice Society of America was the first established group of masked superheroes to disband.

Superman exists in this new reality but the man of steel has been deceased for years since he flew himself towards the sun and was never seen again. Photographs stuffed inside the envelope from the briefcase showed a giant red letters S erected by the people of Metropolis. Superman has been immortalized as a figure of Truth, Justice and The American Way though the people of metropolis had a stronger connection with the last man of Krypton.

A sketch of The Second Flash Barry Allen was drawn on a page of his journal. Unlike Jay Garrick, Barry Allen wore a bodysuit that covered his entire body in red. The wizard Marshall was reminded of this one world where the hero's signature costume was designed for firefighters. Speaking of which, he remembered Dr. Harrison Wells feeling uneasy when he was around for some reason...

"Excuse me."

Before he could begin a new sentence in his journal, the wizard was interrupted during his thought process.

It was a girl, an elementary school girl to be exact. Her uniform reminded him of little Rin when the magus was the same age as this black-haired girl.

"Why hello there." Zel greeted back. "Have we met before? You do look familiar." Indeed the girl was familiar to him for some reason. An alternate world version of her maybe?

After all, the cafe connects worlds to each other but always make sure that the customers return to the world they originated from to avoid confusion.

"No." The girl answered meekly, bowing her head down lower.

The old man couldn't help but chuckle at how shy the girl was; noticing that she bit her lip as if she wanted to say something but restraining herself from doing so. "Then you shouldn't be talking to strangers." He advised.

While this was happening, Chikagi is observing the scene. She recognized the old man but had couldn't place her finger where she has seen the little missy before...

"Are you Zeltrech the Wizard Marshall?" The girl asked; trying not to look rude staring at him in the face. She was taught to be a proper girl and respecting her elders even if they are wizards from the other side daddy didn't want her to get involved with.

"Why yes I am. And who am I speaking with?" It wasn't often for someone to approach the Wizard Marshall rather than the way around. The last person who he considers as his apprentice didn't got off so well as one would expect...

"Oh! M-my name is Emiya Miyu! Please to meet your acquaintance!" The girl introduced herself. Being Japanese, she bowed to him.

That was it. Zel's brain snapped into a more serious demeanor the moment he heard the surname Emiya. Throughout worlds before Flashpoint, he had heard various stories relating to the surname name Emiya Miyu on the other hand, was a rare occurrence. Worlds branching from Nasuverse prime had no records of Emiya Shirou having a relative before being adopted by the magus killer.

Cracking through his brain, The wizard Marshall did remembered one world where a girl named Miyu and related to Emiya Shirou was the actual grail everybody is fighting over.

"Does your brother know you're here?" The old man would like to meet this reality's Shirou; curious how much change his character would be now that he has a younger sister in tow. The wizard couldn't help but feel excited to see how much change that blasted Barry had done to the current reality; feeling slight appreciation for the speedster now that he has something interesting to pursue in his spare time.

"N-no." The elementary school girl looked away; clearly feeling guilt about not telling her older brother where she had run off to. "Wait how did you know I have an older brother?"

That caught the old man offguard. He didn't want to sound too suspicious (more than he already is anyway) but the the last thing he wanted was to make himself look like a bad person. "Because I'm a wizard."

His answer seemed enough to convince the little girl if her sparkly eyes indicated anything. It was the same look he would get from children belonged to the magi in Clocktower when he comes to visit.

"Where's your brother?" He asked. If the girl was that idiot's little sister, he must be nearby or at least within distance. "Does he know you're here?"

"No..." Miyu admitted, avoiding his gaze and looking at the floor suddenly became more interesting.

"Well that simply won't do." Having a soft spot for children, the old man was clearly someone overprotective when it comes to little children. His journey gave him the opportunity to witness children in less than ideal situation especially that young Dick Grayson under the guidance of What Zel believes is an impostor wearing the Batman costume. "Why don't we go call your brother to pick you up?" He suggested a logical course of action. What? Sure he was insane but he is stil capable of rational thought when the situation demands it.

"You can't!" Miyu suddenly shrieked in horror; covering her mouth in embarrassment when she noticed that she interrupted the other patron from enjoying their meal times. One large man with pink colored skin looked over from his seat; monitoring what the commotion was about before resuming with his meal. "If you do that I'll be in big trouble!"

"Excuse me Chikagi-chan but can you get me a telephone?"Zel called for the cafe's waitress for help; relishing watching her frown. "My little friend here would like to call her brother to pick her up."He lied.

Whether he noticed Miyu's flabbergasted look on her face or not was up to debate. Really, someone like him would notice this but there wasn't anything that even suggests he did.

"Uh huh really old man?" The waitress obviously did not believe the old man's excuse. Being working in Ahnnerbe for so long and having the wizard Marshall as a usual patron have taught her much about him. 'Be right back." She went to the back to pick up a certain item.

It was a red colored rotary phone covered in a glass case. It caught Miyu's eyes; piquing her curiosity.

"It's the Bat-Phone." Zel stated; trying not to laugh too hard at the little's girl shocked expression on her face.

"This is Batman's phone!?" Miyu's eyes suddenly widened; realizing the heavy implication behind the wizard's words. "Wow..." Immediately, her attention was diverted from her request to a phone belonged to the dark knight. Being a child, she was fascinated with the gaijin dark knight just like the rest of the kids from her class.

That is, until she has to use the actual phone.

"How do you work with this?" The phone back home wasn't as ancient as the rotary phone. She was accustomed to pressing the buttons to make a call to her older brother's cell number or Fujimura-sensei's number.

The amused look on the wizard's face made the little girl pout . He did however gave her instructions how to use it which she thanked him but still she was miffed that he thought it was funny for her to look ignorant.

"Hello? Onii-chan?" Miyu took one big gulp calling her brother. It was too late to stand back from this as she takes it head on like her brother would do.

"Miyu! Where are you? I've been looking all over for you!" True enough, Shirou was concerned about his younger sister.

"I'm ok. I'm at Ahhnerbe right now. Can you come over and pick me up?" The little girl bit her lip, knowing that she was in trouble.

"Ahhnerbe? What are you doing there? I thought I told you to not to go there!"

The girl winced from her brother's scolding. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help overheard what your teacher said last night. I want to know more what dad's world is like..."

"Alright just wait for me there. I'm coming right now." The call broke off; leaving Miyu to sigh. She came here to find Zeltrech the Wizard Marshall and already she has been told off to go home by everyone else. It wasn't fair she told herself. The little girl wanted to stomp her foot down in righteous anger but restrained herself from doing so. She immediately slumped her head down the table in defeat.

"Must be tough being his sister isn't it?" Zeltrech couldn't help but send his condolences to Miyu. He also couldn't help but overhear the conversation between two siblings and already he deduced that the older brother is very protective with his younger sister. "Let's be thankful it could have gone worse." He laughed it off; only to have his attempt to make the situation light failing miserably. if he was in a cartoon-ish world, Zel would notice a cloud of despair hanging above the girl's head.

"Auu..." miyu sat down, slumping her head onto the table.

Watching her feeling sad pulled Zel's heartstrings. He didn't have any bad intentions just doing what he thought was the best course of action. Then, an imaginary light bulb above his head was flicked on as he has an idea to cheer her up.

After all, her sudden appearance made his job simpler.

"Let me show you something while we wait." The old man took out a briefcase, opening it.

Being a child, Miyu was easily intrigued with the items stored inside. Why? They resemble transformation items from the magical girl on TV.

Said transformation item was purple in color with star shape surrounded by a circle.

"What is this?" Miyu asked; completely marveled at the sight.

"A mystic code I created long before you were born." Zel explained. "Her name is Sapphire."

"Her?" Miyu titled her head to the side, staring at Sapphire as if she could identify the object's gender with a single look. She has no idea how the old man identify his own creation as female but at this point she agreed that it was for the best she just agree with his assessment.

"She's a girl. Can't you tell?" The way the wizard Marshall pointed out her lack of observation made the girl mad inwardly. She was smart and has good grades in mathematics so she can't be stupid.

"No." Before she can proceed to asking why, Sapphire circled around her in mid-air. "Uh Mr Wizard what is it doing?" Miyu was afraid how the flying object suddenly scanned her body from top to bottom.

"Well what do you know I think it likes you." Zel chuckled; watching Sapphire nuzzling itself against the little girl's cheek. "Tell you what I want you to keep it." After all, Sapphire's previous master was Miyu herself before reality was re-written.

"Eh!? I can't keep it! Onii-chan won't even let me bring home a cat!" The girl lamented.

_Really?_ Zelrech thought to himself.

Sapphire came back to the old man's side, projecting a screen displaying stats belonged to her current master before colliding itself against the wizard's forehead as if was offended earlier.

"Bloody hell." Zel cursed; forgetting that there was a child within hearing range. If what Sapphire displayed is correct, The little girl in front of him is something else entirely.

"Mr. Wizard?" Miyu stared at him with wide eyes; wondering if there was something wrong.

"Oh nothing to be worried about." Zel assured; Sapphire closing the projected screen in front of him. "Nothing bad news." Technically speaking, there was nothing indicating that the child will be in danger. _for now _He thought the last two words to himself.

It would seem that the young girl has potential rivaling her past incarnation pre-Flashpoint and this is something he would have to watch out for in the meantime until she reaches adulthood.

_DING!_

"Miyu?" A new voice interrupted the conversation. It was a familiar voice Zel had heard before as it belonged to Emiya Shirou. There was nothing different about him, still adorning his school uniform on his back. His hair remained to be red though the old man did spot several white strands on his head.

"Oi what happened to you?" Asked Chikagi.

In all seriousness, the boy resembled a mummy. His hands were covered in bandages along with his head. There was also a bandage on his left cheek for good measure. If the wizard had to guess, the girl's big brother look like he went through a lot of pain as if he was involved in a big brawl and beaten up to a pulp and surviving the experience.

"It's nothing." Shirou assured. "Miyu I've been looking all over for you." Zel couldn't help but notice that this particular magus showed big brother instinct this early without Ilyasviels's presence in the scene. This suddenly became a new discovery in his eyes.

"Don't worry Emiya-kun. Your sister is in good can ask the waitress over there if you're not sure." Zeltrech pointed his thumb at Chikagi.

"Oi don't get me involved in this." The waitress warned the Wizard Marshall, giving him a glare that could melt butter with a single look. Sadly, her attempt was futile as he isn't fazed by it.

Back to Shirou, to be referred as Emiya-kun wasn't strange. There were plenty of people who referred him by that honorific. This case however, it was strange for him to be referred as Emiya-kun by a foreigner. "Wait how did you know my-

"Don't be like that Chikagi-cha haha you miss!" Shirou's curiosity ceased, watching the scene. Even Miyu couldn't help but stare the strange scene. Who could blame them? The waitress from earlier tossed a dirty rag at the old man's face, only to miss the target.

Naturally, she was pissed the old man refers her with "-chan" suffix. He was old enough to resemble someone's grandfather in her eyes but there was no way she wanted to be referred as one by the Wizard Marshal. Thinking about anything resembling adventures with comic book silliness sent chill to her bones.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble she caused." The older brother bowed down; apologizing to the wizard Marshall.

"Nonsense. Your sister's been a good girl." said Zel. "Don't be too hard on her. It's natural for someone her age to be very curious about the world." He chuckled, watching them leaving the front door. "Bye bye! You two best stay out of trouble!"

All that was left is an akward silence between him and the waitress.

"So...what's the big idea handing your stuff to her?" Chikagi would have stopped the transaction but getting involved with the wizard Marshall was hazardous to one's mental health so she stays her hand and play it cool. Now that it was over, her curiosity was piqued with what the old man have done.

"Sapphire wouldn't respond to anybody else since Mr. Allen re-arranged reality. My guess? She trusts _only_ the Emiya girl to work together with." Zeltrech theorized. There was nothing else he could work with to explain why Sapphire refuse to function despite being checked for damages multiple times prior to this meeting. "I like to believe Fate chose her for a reason." He smiled, sipping his English tea without a care in the world. "plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose."

Chikagi raised an eyebrow that. Having customers coming from all corners of the world, she picked up foreign languages. "Huh...Well then there's nothing I can do about it." The waitress walked back to her working station; having nothing else to say to the wizard Marshall.

"Did you say something Chikagi-chan?" The cook Hibiki appeared from the kitchen's entrance at the back. She had just finished cooking the fish patty over the grill for a hungry customer and was wondering what happened to her co-worker/friend.

"Huh? Oh nothing important. Just having a small talk with the old geezer." Assured the waitress, though she add venom in her voice referring to the patron in question.

"Excuse me! Mind if you turn on the telly? Chikagi cringed, hearing the wizard's Marshall's request.

"Alright alright." Chikagi rolled her eyes, grabbing a remote control. She turned on the television set, tuning into news.

Today was a special feature news with what seems to be people mourning for the loss of their loved ones. A giant memorial was erected by those left behind to remember the day of tragedy.

"Today, we celebrate another anniversary of the Great Fuyuki Earthquake-

_DING!_

"Welcome." Chikagi greeted. Her usual demeanor dropped upon realizing who had entered the front door. "Aquaman?" The waitress gaped at the superhero, identifying him instantly from the costume.

"Uwah~" Hibiki-chan on the other hand, was enamored with the man. Unlike her co-worker, she was more interested meeting foreign celebrities. "Aquaman!"

The Atlantean superhero entered the establishment trident and all. His large figure towered over the waitresses yet he did not display any thuggish behaviour. He was humble and his body language shows it. The bright orange color of his tunic grabbed attention considering how it contrasts with the surroundings. He even had a goatee with a mullet. Last but not least, he was visibly muscular that Hibiki couldn't avert their eyes away from the sight.

Chikagi on the other hand, did not share her friend's enthusiasm. Aquaman was simply a superhero or vigilante with an ocean theme. Granted not many people she knew hail from the ocean but there are simply too many weirdos to keep track of and she doesn't need a migraine. Besides, anybody entering the premise is a customer and have a purpose for coming here. Whatever the reason that may be, it has to be important-

"Fish and chips." The Aquatic Superman ordered. The currency he used was ancient as it was gold coins from a sunken ship in the middle of the ocean. The carvings suggested it was Spanish gold coins.

"R-right away!" Chikagi's eyes nearly bugged out upon realizing the old currency on the counter. He gave out enough money to support the cafe for years to come including the expenses for the upcoming company trip. "Let me show you a seat!" She eyed the trident strapped on his back,her mind racing where to seat him so that nobody will get their eyes poked out.

**END**


	2. Chapter 1: A rising tide is coming

**Author's notes**

**Characters from DC comics and Fate Stay night don't belong to me.**

**Special thanks to Piterio for supporting me all these time, Seph12285 for allowing me to flourish under Kings of Revolution and everybody at In Flight forum.**

**Yeah had to edit this chapter along with placing this into a new category. I'm not giving up on it just yet just having problems with feedback ( I mean really you guys are fine with the changes I made there was hardly a beep) (14/5/2015)**

**Chapter 1: A rising tide is coming**

Sella sighed. She hasn't got used to being inside a deathtrap they call a ship though she has less reason to expect that they of all people would have to be the pioneers to the eastern land when the mantra troopers could have just gone there earlier and set up the Zeta Tube before their arrival. Of course, she wasn't grunting about this problem over herself but also including her dear mistress as well.

Walking past through Manta Troopers, she finally arrived in front of the steel door where her mistress and her newly wed husband were sleeping. If what Sella knew about the man is correct, he would be awake already and will no doubt greet her first. There were times that she wishes her mistress shares the same habits he does and perhaps living with him may change that but already there was one thing that bothers her the most about the man.

Speaking of whom, Manta was already awake even before Sella has arrive. They were nearing Japanese coasts at last. It would only be a matter of time before he would fulfill his task, strange as it sounds to many onboard the ship.

A few hours of rest was all Manta needed to start the day fresh out of bed. Even if he was concealing his face with his helmet, he needed to be the imposing Black Manta. There was so much weight he carried over his shoulders hence why he needs to be at his best condition. His troops saw him fit as a commanding officer of this mass vessel and he would not disappoint them.

Donning The Black Manta suit, He was ready to serve. His eyes glowed red, activating the suit online.

Before that, he has another problem that needs to be dealt with immediately.

There was another occupant in his room sleeping soundly in their bed. Should he surprised that she does not follow the same standards he placed on himself? She was a princess of a castle faraway and his knowledge on such things are limited to fairy tales about the old Atlantis he heard from his childhood.

She was a lady, a fine _adult_ woman.

Besides, it would be imprudent for the person requesting that they travel to Japan to miss her opportunity to tie up loose ends before the war begins. Manta wouldn't have it and he doubted that she would want to miss it for the world.

"Ilya wake up." Said Manta. "It's already morning. Japan time." His voice boomed from the transmitter inside his helmet, making it sound deep and intimidating. It was a tone a commander would issue to his troops and he expects it to be obeyed.

"Just five more minutes..." Moaned the Einzbern woman, earning a sigh from the armored man.

_Knock!Knock!_

"Mistress?" Sella called out outside the door. "Open the door Manta!" She demanded. Her tone differed with both occupants in the room. The maid sounded like a mother with her mistres whereas she was harsher with the black man.

Turning to mainland Japan, the citizens of Fuyuki was reading to start the day; including a certain female magus snoozing insider her own office.

Speaking of city, Fuyuki had seen difficult times but its people striven through the worst incident that befell them: The Great Fuyuki Earthquake. Hundreds of people were killed from the large scale earthquake. What made the situation worse? There was a giant inferno, making the city an ideal image of hell.

for the Buddhists, that image of such nightmare was realized in a form of a deformed Mount Enzou from the earthquake. The mountain collapsed and had become a shadow of its former self as if pure evil was released from its prison.

The sky was burning red and the earth trembles as if the crimson moon in the sky was there to mock the pitiful humans below how worthless they were before it. The chaos was imminent as flames spreading to becoming an inferno, as if hell itself is emerging from the cracks formed from the earth.

That was 17 years ago. Despite the nightmare, life goes on for the survivors.

Which brings us to a particular family living in this traditional japanese house for the past seventeen years. The former patriarch passed away due to illness, leaving the eldest son to take charge and inherit the land.

The house was magnificent in terms of architectural design and the cost was not cheap considering that it was built in traditional japanese style, standing out from the rest of the neighborhood. At first glance, new neighbors would have mistake the owners are from a rich family.

Emiya Kiritsugu didn't leave the impression that he came from a wealthy family but how he has purchased the land was a topic of gossip among the housewives considering that he was never married (from their perspective).

Its previous owner has passed nine years previously, leaving behind his adopted children the property and all the savings he was willing to keep open considering that he has anticipated his time of death after The Incident. Of course, he had friends to rely on in the form of Fujimura Raiga, an old associate during his stay in Fuyuki and someone Kiritsugu was willing to place his trust onto until his eldest son reaches manhood.

That boy was Emiya Shirou. Just like in the previous reality, he was saved by Emiya Kiritsugu but with a slight twist this time around: He has a younger sister in tow which meant that the former master of Saber of the 4th Holy Grail War saved more than one person that night despite the magnitude of the earthquake.

The younger sister on the other hand, was your average 17 year old teenage girl accompanied by Zeltrech's sentient mystic code.

For the past 17 years, he and his sister have been living in their late father's residence. After graduating high school, the house was registered under Shirou's name as owner and becoming the de facto patriarch of the family.

He began his morning with a quick shower, enough to look presentable. His necktie straightened, Shirou was ready to start the day.

"Good morning me." Shirou greeted his own reflection in the mirror, looking defeated as if something or someone has just died and he doesn't have the mental strength to start the day. There was a defeated look plastered on his face, resembling a mask he has to wear in public. It was a job he did not want to do but commits himself to it anyway for the "greater good" as _that woman _would have put it.

To be more precise, there was a flat tone in his voice. Apart from keeping the family afloat, there was nothing to look forward to in life. He was no different than a machine in a factory, working only for the sake of working without nothing driving him to push himself forward. Sure, helping his employer out was something he's looking forward too but it would have been better if she wasn't someone he has difficulty to work for under such dire circumstances. This coming from a a man who w

He would had been perfect if not for looking defeated early in the morning. It almost looked as if the Emiya family patriarch look less enthusiastic to start the day. He practiced smiling on the mirror to give himself a good impression before starting the day. He knew it would help him little but something had to be done.

As for Emiya Miyu, the younger sister was mostly a normal girl if having a sentient mystic code Kladeostick given by a certain Wizard Marshall counts. Obviously, This little secret was kept hidden from her big brother.

Unlike him, she greeted the morning with a smile on her face. Sure, her body felt tense from last night's "extracurricular activities" but it has become a routine she has grown accustomed to over the years. (YAWN) Sort of. The teenage girl is a human being after all it's only natural that she would display fatigue. Besides, the criminal element of Fuyuki city don't beat each other up.

"Good morning Miyu-sama." Sapphire greeted her master. Despite not having a face, the sentient mystic code clearly shared Miyu's enthusiasm in the morning.

"Good morning Sapphire." Miyu greeted back.

It has already been seven years since Miyu received Sapphire from Zeltrech The Wizard Marshsall. All this time, the sentient mystic code has been living under the same roof of the Emiya residence undetected despite the boundary field created by the late Emiya Kiritsugu. For years, Sapphire has been the girl's friend and confidant, similar to the magical girl TV shows mentioned by her master's classmates from school. Often times, Miyu found more comfort talking to her friend over real people back in school.

Speaking of which, Sapphire has been following her master to school for the past seven years without being detected by both Emiya Shirou and the Land's second owner Tohsaka Rin.

"Miyu! Breakfast is ready!" Shirou's voice was audible enough for the girl to hear from her room.

"Coming!" The younger Emiya sibling called back.

Today's breakfast was rice with miso soup and fish bought from the market the night before. The entire atmosphere in the Emiya house was as normal as you can get with a younger sister in tow. Both siblings are still busy eating their meal, reciting "Itadakimasu" before having their fill.

Breakfast was silent for the most part. The both of them had nothing to talk about apart from Shirou asking his sister about school and Fuji-nee in class. In return, Shirou kept his mouth shut regarding his own job. There was no need for Miyu to involve herself in her affairs not her own, especially when it comes to his job.

"Have you finished your homework?" was a common tactic Shirou employed when Miyu asked him about his job. If anything else, he would ask how she is coping with school clubs and upcoming examinations, especially the latter as she is already in her 2nd year of high school.

"United States fear massive missile strike from Gamorra Island. Is this a sign for World War III?" Said the news anchor Mitsuzuri Ayako on TV. Shirou recognized his old classmate instantly; nearly choking from the sudden surprise. He nearly choked on an egg go figure.

As of late, the television inside the living room where both siblings will have their meals was switched on during the morning and after The older brother returns home from work.

From Shirou's perspective, it helped that he is up-to-date with what is going on in the world.

A picture of Gamorra's ruler, The Kaizen was shown on the television screen in full glory, His appearance is as majestic as a king of emperor from the pages in history books. His majesty dons a golden mask most people including the sibling pair having breakfast right now would wonder why the island's ruler wore something like that for public appearance.

Miyu cared less what was going on in the television. Japan was not involved with any sort of conflict with Gammora thus she had no reason to voice out her own opinion about the issue. If anything else, she had school to worry about. At worst, her history class teacher would want to her to research about Gammora. From what she knew, Gamorra was an island nation located in the western pacific ocean.

Shirou on the other hand, was watching the morning news with greater interest than his younger sister. He gritted his teeth; not being able to do anything. Was he wearing a mystic code? If it was, the association would set the entire nation on fire but so far nothing has happened Shirou thought. Was it because the Kaizen is a magus himself and he was confident to have himself in public display? Or he's just a metahuman hiding his face? There were so many theories coming up in his mind with too many possibilities to just ignore.

That did not go unnoticed by his younger sister.

Breakfast was kept simple; neither extravagant nor exaggerated to being a meal from the gods. A simple meal of rice, miso soup and leftover whale meat from last night's dinner was enough to sustain both siblings during the morning. Shirou bought too many fish products in the market last night; planning to stock as many as he could in the fridge; knowing that there will be guests coming down to their doorstep especially unexpected visits over the years. He even found whale meat on sale and wanted to try it out in the kitchen.

"Shirou! Miyu-chan!" Speaking of which, there was an "unofficial" member of the Emiya household whom has never failed to come to the house for mealtimes on a daily basis. Her car parked outside, Fujimura Taiga entered the house and made herself at home just like how she had been doing for many years.

"Good morning sensei." Miyu bowed. Having her homeroom teacher joining the family for breakfast has never bother her considering that she paid less attention to the gossip back in school.

"Good morning Fuji-nee." Shirou greeted; his polite demeanor has not changed over the years nor does he display any notion that he is annoyed by the sudden appearance of the woman who calls herself the sibling's legal guardian when they were younger. " Is it really OK for you to be here? I thought teachers have to reach the school early. You're not getting any younger." As usual, Shirou's mouth did not synchronize with his brain.

His remark did not go unnoticed by the Tiger of Fuyuki as she gapes at him with a betrayed look. "Cheh you're not fun Shirou. I can spare time to eat before going to work." Taiga on the other hand looked rather proud of herself. It would seem that nothing has changed over the years for her.

"You should get married by now." Said Shirou. In his eyes, Fuji-nee was already in her 30s and still single. So far, no man dared to approach her for years prior to this scene. "And learn how to cook for yourself." That created an imaginary arrow with his mouth as a bow, piercing through the older woman's heart.

That was not enough to take her down.

"Hoho I will if you're willing to propose~" That statement alone made both Emiya sibling spit out their miso soup in surprise.

If anything, the Cheshire cat smirk on her face disturbed him.

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't want to marry you!" Shirou protested; deleting every thought in his brain that involves him marrying the "It's creepy." He added such strong words; shivering at the very idea that the both of them getting married and have kids; especially the baby-making process part.

Miyu on the other hand, had less control over her own imagination due to being a teenage girl. She already grasped images of Fujimura-sensei and her older brother tying the knot and she would be an aunt to their children.

"Don't say it like that..." The teacher whimpered. "Do you know how many times other men running away from me by now? How the hell am I supposed to be a housewife!" Without thinking, she grabbed Shirou's bowl; devouring his breakfast as if eating a bucket of ice-cream a teenage girl would do when facing relationship problems.

"Oi! Give me back my bowl!" unfortunately for the current patriarch of the Emiya family, there was nothing much he can do when his former guardian acts like this during meal times. He would had greater luck prying a robber from a cash register than stealing back his food from the Tiger of Fuyuki.

Breakfast continued as usual. Adding Fujimura Taiga into the mix was nothing out of the ordinary in the lives of the Emiya siblings.

Later-

"Have fun at school." A long standing tradition between Shirou and Miyu; the former recited these words as he drops off his younger sister at the front gate of Homuraba Gakuen much to her embarrassment...at least that's what Shirou thought anyway. He was aware that his car was made for middle class people like himself while the other kids ride on luxurious cars drove by their parents. Still, he perished the thoughts thinking of Miyu walking to school by herself.

Being the older brother, he couldn't help but worry that some random street punk would be hitting on Miyu while she's walking to school, especially if said street punk happens to be members from Lord Deathman. Again, The thoughts perished from Shiro's head, replaced with silent vengeance against those youngsters should they try to do something as stupid as kidnapping his sister to lure him into a trap.

"Ok I will." Miyu immediately made her way to the school gate; running as fast as she could."See you later."

_I guess she must be embarrassed._ Shirou thought. Before he made his way to his workplace, he gazed upon Homuraba gakuen one last time. This was the place where he spent his high school years. _How is the archery club now?_Before he graduated, the loss of Mitusuri Ayako as the school's champ for archery was a blow to the club and there was a need to find a replacement than can compete in the competition with their rivals from Kansai.

"I wonder what Tohsaka has in store for me today..." Shirou muttered to himself. Being her assistant was not his "dream job" on the path he embarked all these years. In fact, working for another magus/Entreprenerur never came to mind and yet he was "hired" to her personal assistant Shiru told himself.

Referring himself as secretary will simply not do as he was not a woman wearing a skirt. He was her personal assistant, tasks varying on a daily basis considering that Tohsaka-san wasn't someone used to dealing a business on her own in the modern world.

While Shirou was heading towards work, Miyu is heading towards her class. As usual, there were students whispering about her behind her back. Boys had difficulty approaching her to avoid the wrath of the older Emiya and the girls often find it difficult to approach the younger Emiya sibling

"Superboy was just here. I saw him back at the school gates." Nearby, a not so subtle female student from Miyu's school whispered to her friend despite that Miyu can still hear them. They were talking about her brother. It was nothing new to her ears but it certainly made her unhappy that they would talk behind his back like he never existed.

"Do you want me to do something about those girls over there?" Whispered the mystic code. It wasn't anything Sapphire hasn't seen before but the sentient mystic code admits of being tired of having to deal with obnoxious school girls by the time her master is already in her second year of highschool.

"Just leave them." Miyu whispered back. "I don't see why I have to bother with people talking behind my back."

"if you say so..."

"...Come to think of it do we even know who they were?" As usual, Miyu had no inside voice considering that she said those last words out in the open. She clearly didn't want to start a fight, especially when her opponents are merely teenage girls with nothing to back them up to survive in battle. She would have easilty kick their asses with Sapphire's help but fighting in school grounds are forbidden and the last thing she needed was a reason for her brother to skip a day at work over something she cause.

Nor did she wants to drag Fujimura-sensei into her mess.

Back to those gossiping girls, they look pissed and wanted to confront her but the morning bell rang which means they would have to settle the score with Emiya later during lunch break. "She's talking to herself again..." One of the girls whispered.

"Nope. Not a clue. Complete strangers." They are your classmates Sapphire thought to herself.

Rather than correcting her master, the sentient mystic code was content humoring the girl. Trying to explain would be fruitless considering her master was mostly absent-minded when it comes to remembering names and faces.

"Yeah I thought so." In her mind,if those people are strangers there was no need to care about their opinions unless they decide to confront her about it. Besides, she would probably forget who they are afterwards.

That being said, it was time to start the morning class.

"I'm late I'm late I'm late!" Speaking of which, Taiga entered the classroom in a jiffy. Her age was showing as she was already starting to gasp for air.

There was nothing special per se in the classroom unless you want to count Fujimura sensei entering the class in her normal fashion: running across the hallways like a bullet from a Thompson Contender pistol. Despite this, it was everything Miyu wanted. She was content with the uneventful peace of normal days.

The same cannot be said for her brother.

Shirou was caught in the middle of traffic, with cars honking. It was part of the routine he has grown accustomed to. He didn't complain or make a fuss but certainly after years of doing the same thing everyday would have an effect on him.

Shinto has changed for the past 17 years. The development was held back 17 years ago due to the great Earthquake and the place has become more fortified to prevent metahuman attacks. Last time Shirou checked, Mount Miyama was different than how Kiritsugu described to him before he died. In a way, Fuyuki itself was fortified to withstand another great tragedy.

Parking on the other hand, was another issue Shirou would rather not talk about. The amount of available space was limited hence there are days when he had to be very lucky to find a spot.

Speaking of his working place, it wasn't anything fanciful considering that it was located in the middle of Shinto. Shirou recognized the streets and alleyways around these parts and could have easily maneuver himself through without driving. The streets were littered with what little amount of cf crime in Fuyuki (This isn't the nation's capital for what it's worth) but criminals do roam the streets every now and then.

The sign "Tohsaka's Trading Post" was plastered on the front sign for onlookers to see. Though to say something like that would be an exagerratrion as hardly anybody take notice of her sign. There was no staying power in the name nor did the name brings confidence to any potential customer. As far as Shirou was concerned, Tohsaka-san's place wasn't as well known as everybody else. It was also at the end of the block.

It did however not stop from having graffiti on the walls next to it. The third rate magus was witnessing a vandalism crime in progress by a someone in a mask.

_Quis custodiet ipsos custodes__?_ Shirou pronounced it awkwardly. It was in the English alphabet but the words written on the wall was not anything he has seen before.

What did caught his attention was that the perpetrator is wearing a familiar skull mask from his school days. It was nostalgic for Shirou looking at it again. It's the same design from Lord Death Man's group years ago back in high school.

"Ahem." Shirou faked a cough, grabbing the masked person's attention.

It immediately dropped the can in his hand upon looking at the sight of the third rate magus as Shirou waved him like greeting an old friend.

"It's you..." said the masked person with a low pitch. The low pitch was altered on purpose rather than through obvious machinery he doesn't really get the mechanics behind it. For all he knew, the masked man is just a tall looking student or a woman.

Looking around, there were already people noticing this was going as they began whispering among themselves.

The third rate magus admitted that he wasn't the sharpest tool of the shed but he recognized the same looks everybody gave him. It was the same gaze that reminded him of the good old days back in school.

Naturally, it gave the impression that a street brawl is going to happen.

Fortunately, the masked person fled the scene before Shirou could do anything or he/she was simply finding the situation too awkward to do anything.

"Phew well that went well... Ok everybody nothing to see here it's just a misunderstanding haha...heh." Mastering the art of ignoring other people's gaze was part of the job of becoming an ally of justice. He quickly opened the letterbox, taking out its contents before making his way upstairs.

Meanwhile-

Someone was watching the scene from above.

"Dodged that bullet..." From the window ledge inside her office, Rin witnessed the entire scenario from a safe distance above the two clowns. If things had gone south, she would have to do something about it. "Emiya-kun is not getting away from me this time." She swore for probably the hundredth time about how tardy her personal assistant can be.

Still, the sole heir of the Tohsaka family did not like how a ruckus could have happened this morning. She didn't have time to deal with their shenanigans, fight scene or whatever it is they would end up doing and she clearly do no appreciate having Ayako coming to her front door for a newsgathering.

Breathe in breathe out Rin practiced breathing techniques she learned. To start her day, she picked out a certain family photograph locked inside the drawer along with the gauntlet she has recently crafted to be a makeshift handgun.

It was a photo of the Tohsaka family before her father gave Sakura away to the Makiris. Everyone had smiles plastered on their faces and life was blissful for her before she was introduced to the world of magi and her sister leaving the house. It was a comfort for Rin to look at the picture when she was alone in her own devices.

"Good morning Tohsaka-san!" Entering the front door was none other than her personal assistant.

The female magus immediately shoved the photo back into the drawer, locking it before hiding the key into her breast pocket. The earlier look she had on her face while contemplating an old family photo vanished, replacing it with the more professional persona she has acquired in her line of work.

"You're late!" Rin complained. She was very particular about time considering that she requires her assistant to deal with paperwork she doesn't want to deal early in the morning. She hasn't had her morning coffee and already her phone is filled with these so called emails she's not even bothered to figure out how it works because she has someone else to do it for her. Her office was a mess considering that she has nobody to hire for cleanup and already she's even grouchier than an old lady. The black lines under her eyes were enough to indicate that she hasn't had enough sleep.

Speaking of which, Her working table was littered with papers and coffee cans bought from the nearby convenience store. Anyone who knew Tohsaka Rin from Homuraba Gakuen would be experiencing a shock of a lifetime witnessing another side of her not known to them. It wouldn't surprise anyone including The assistant Rin hired that roaches or rats would make a fine nest out of the mess she made.

"I'm really sorry There was traffic and then there was this kid who-

"Again with the excuses Emiya-kun?" Rin yawned, interrupting him. " I'm not accepting holding an old lady's hand to cross the street _this time_. You've used that up yesterday." After all, it happened outside the office the day before AND as if she would give him the satisfaction of victory that she did saw him defusing a potential street fight outside.

"Did you sleep in the office again?" Judging by the look of the mess, the answer was most likely correct. This wasn't the first time Shirou's boss slept in the office again in her office suit. The wrinkles on her clothes was a clue he gathered to prove his guess correct and the leftover cans of milk coffee piling up on the table. "I thought I told you to go home last night?"

Deep down, Shirou did feel a sense of betrayal. He was more than willing to pull an all-nighter to finish the job but was told to go home no make it forced to go home by Tohsaka-san. It baffled him to no end why she was willing to overburden herself when he was more than willing to carry it all by himself and she just focuses on negotiating with clients.

"Who do you think have to pick up where you left off yesterday?" Rin complained, stretching her hands forward with a visible crack! sound form her arm joints. " I expect you to pick up the slack today Emiya-kun. I'm not doing all of these work by myself."

"It would be easier if you know HOW to operate a computer." Shirou retorted, his words resembling an imaginary arrow of "Ooh burn" to his boss. Rin felt the effect as she was taken aback from his off-hand remark.

"How many times have I told you? **I hate technology**." To further prove her point, she actually banged her laptop several times. "They make no sense and the instructions they give me is confusing!" She cried.

A certain person named Amakusa Hiro comes to mind and oh boy she hates him so much with a a passion.

Being a magus living in the real world, the greatest hurdle was not revealing their identities to the public but simply coping with the modern times and working their way through their so-called technology that simplifies your job. The sole heir of the Tohsakas scoffed at that. It was clear that they have never heard of mystic code applications.

"You would think it'll have the opposite effect..." Shirou remarked in silent whisper, It was hilarious watching his boss working her way through a computer without deciding that kicking it in the motherboard will start it. Of course, he wasn't dumb enough to say it to her face or risking a deduction in his pay it was a running joke he encountered since his first day of employment.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. You must be hearing things again Tohsaka-san." Shirou quickly changed his pace.

"Yeah I thought so..." Rin sighed, downing a can of coffee she left on her table from yesterday. "Did you get the mail by any chance?" Immediately, she changed topic. She didn't want to talk about it, especially when the only person she has for company is Emiya Shirou. There was no need to regale him with her story about she has been rejecting her past suitors since she left school.

" you go." Shirou walked towards her workstation, cringing at the messy sight as canned drinks litter everywhere along with papers.

"Thanks." Rin snatched the bundle of letters from his hands. She winced, taking note at the stack of letters in his hand. She didn't want to be too pessimistic figuring that everything he held were bills or rejection letters from the bank but the reality of the situation made her think that way.

"You're welcome."

"Bills, bills,bills,Wait Saegusa-san is getting married? Who's the lucky guy? Meh I have no idea who this is." She finished lamely. Then again, she would rather spend time trying to figure out his identity rather than dealing with the last letter in the bundle. "Oh, great a letter from _him_. What does he want? Dinner? Tonight? Cheh who wants to go out with him?"

The sounds of paper being ripped attracts Shirou's attention, watching his boss throwing the remains at the dustbin near her feet. He swore he saw her finger aiming towards the innocent object containing empty cans of coffee as if it has committed an unforgivable crime.

"Dinner? Another suitor Tohsaka-san?" Shirou was not one for gossip but considering that an occasion like this was something he read about in a reference book regarding grapevine, It was something he figure worth discussing over and-

"None of your business Emiya-kun." The answer he received felt like death was coming towards him in glare from her eyes momentarily made him flinch by how intense they were. "It's just another gold digger."

"Shouldn't that reserved for women only?" The only answer Shirou received for such sexist remark was a bean to the head with an empty can of coffee thrown from the annoyed female magus.

"Take that you sexist!" Gloated Rin, smirking over her victory. Her aim was getting better with each day compared to before. Still, she was only throwing a can and not jewels so was it something to be proud of? Definitely.

Needless to say, it was a strange way to start the morning. Rin immediately went back to continue's last night work considering that she had to pay more attention to how to utilize her computer more efficiently while Shirou spent a good chunk of the morning playing janitor to make the place look presentable before working eventually going back to paperwork.

There was nothing much to be said, all was well and peace allowed these young adults to make the most of their time in the day.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Rin decided that she had to tell him something important. Her family name was at stake and she knew that he won't like it at all. If anything, her facial expression said it all, wanting to forget her request but she knew she can't. With proper breathing techniques she learned from Kirei, she relaxed herself to approach the situation.

"Emiya-kun?" said Rin.

"What is it?" Shirou asked, feeling wary just in case she tried to throw empty cans again against his forehead.

"We're going to Mount Enzou tonight." There was no pause nor did she hesitate. It was an order not a request. Despite knowing that her personal assistant made it clear that he hates going to the damned place, it was a direct order from the second owner of Fuyuki. Being merely a tenant, Emiya Shirou had no choice but to come along for the ride whether he likes it or not.

How Rin knew Shirou hates going there? The frown plastered on his face speaks of hostility as if confronting a hated enemy.

"I'm going out for some air." Immediately, he excused himself from the scene. There was no sign he slammed the front door behind him but other people would have give a similar was no doubt in Rin's mind that Emiya-kun would have done the same thing if his brain was wired like everybody else.

"Well that worked out well." She sighed in relief. The difficult part of asking his company for the trip was dealt with. All she needs to do now is to gather the necessary tools for tonight.

Back to Shirou outside, he was occupied kicking himself mentally for suddenly making a scene. For all its worth, it doesn't change the fact that Rin was his employer and had taken him into her wings when everybody else wouldn't have done the same.

Simply put, he was indebted to her despite their differences.

Still, having to visit that accursed place was the last thing he wants to do. The mountain which housed Ryouuji temple was the origin of tragedy, the cause of all those deaths that happened 17 years ago. It was also the night where Kiritsugu saved him and his sister. It was a place he doesn't want to be associated with, a site of damnation.

"Oi." Shirou's thought came to a halt the moment he heard someone calling him. "How long do you plan on standing there?"

It was something that came out from Miyu's magazines underneath her bed. Who would have thought he would meet a man so...strange? A bouquet of flowers in hand, he could understand if the guy was trying to propose to a woman he likes but the clothes he wore defeated the purpose of trying to look charismatic in his eyes. In other words, he did not dress like your typical salaryman with wearing bright colors enough to make the magus cringe.

Heck, the guy also wore a pair of sunglasses.

If the third rate magi has his street slang correct, he was standing before the psychical form of SWAG whatever that means...at least that's what he thinks the guy is anyway.

"Excuse me?" Asked Shirou.

"I said how long are you going to plan on standing there?" True enough, the magus was blocking the entrance upstairs. "Do you mind? I don't want other people to think we're gay."

Either Shirou was blind or completely oblivious, there were people on the street whispering with their friends about the scene they are looking at right now.

"Oh right. Sorry." Shirou moved out of his way, leaving the entrance upstairs to Rin's office open.

"Thanks." There was venom of sarcasm in the man's voice.

"Hold on a sec." Shirou stopped him, "Are you looking for Tohsaka-san?"

"Yeah what about it?" The purple man asked. "You her boyfriend?" He lowered his sunglasses, revealing his eyes.

"No." Shirou answered. " I work for her."

"Well I need to meet your boss for a sec."Said the SWAG man. "It wouldn't take-

"Hey hold on you can't just waltz in here like that!" Shirou followed him from behind. "Do you even have an appointment?" Naturally, Shirou went for the obvious. He has never heard about someone coming into the office today which means that he did not set an appointment. That was unacceptable in the magus's eyes considering that Tohsaka-san wasn't prepare to meet anyone today.

While this was happening, a certain female magus couldn't help but overhear people arguing outside her office. "Emiya-kun? What are you up to this time?" The nerve of the dense distorted idiot, What brand of chaos has he brought to her front door?

Her answer?

Two men entering her office.

She recognized Emiya-kun but the man holding a bouquet of flowers and bright clothes was someone she did not want to meet even if he was the last man on earth.

"It's me Tohsaka! Matou Shinji!"

Back with Black Manta, he was up and running the whole day while his commanding officer was out for the day. It didn't bother him as much one would like to believe as he was independent on his own despite not receiving any orders without the big man around.

"Any luck?" It was a sight to watch Black Manta trying to contact his superior officer. Already, he was burdened with work and he has been busy for the entire day. "Anybody seen Lancer?" Speaking of vanished person, there was his servant missing from the headquarters this morning.

"He went out fishing for dinner sir!" One Manta trooper reported.

"Very well. Leave him to his business. I will handle the servant. The rest of you get back to work. Let me know when you contact _him_." He didn't mean to add fish posion to the last word but there were things that needs to be said about the man in charge of the whole operation not being present while everybody else is working. "Has anyone seen Ilya?" He asked around for his woman.

"She's exploring the castle sir." Another Manta trooper reported.

"I see. Alright stand down and get back to work." Manta had a clue where she went. It was most likely that Ilya went to the master bedroom previously owned by her parents during their stay here seventeen years ago.

"Having trouble?" A masked figure with a clear feminine figure pestered the man in charge of the operation. She was of course, playing around with the man in charge.

If Manta could break apart her golden mask, he would no doubt see a smug look of superiority.

"No." Manta replied. There wasn't any time for him to entertain the sea witch nor does he have any obligation to tell her anything more than she needs to know.

"Are you sure?" Asked the witch. "I wouldn't mind sending out _my_ servant out for you." She suggested. "You know the maid hates you for being black." The seawitch goaded him further.

Manta brushed her off without a word. It didn't take long for him to locate his wife. It would seems that she has company with her as Sella and Leysritt were her escorts. By the looks of it, Leysritt was oblivious while Sella stared at him down as if he was rotten fish.

"I knew I would find you here." Manta sighed in relief, something he would not do in front of his troops while he's still in command.

"I thought you have precious work to be done Black Manta." Sella scolded. " There is no need to bother yourself with the mistres during working hours." Her choice of words were't wrong but the fact that Manta was solely responsible for establishing the camp would mean that he would be out of Ilya's sight for the entire day at worst.

There was also hostility from the Einzbern maid Manta was not blind to. He didn't argue back. It was in his best interest to keep his mouth shut and not adding oil to the flames. "Very well. I would see you at dinner." His objective was to discover his wife's whereabouts and it has been completed. There was no need for anything else, especially when Sella was around.

Walking back to his post, Manta thought about the operation to siege the manor was a success thanks to the efforts of Ilya and her two maids. The entire place was now the team's headquarters and final stronghold in Fuyuki. It was converted into a para-military base and already his troops have begin infiltrating the city; moving towards designated locations according to the war plan without the second owner realizing it.

It was only a matter of time before Tohsaka will be taken down before the tide rises.

**END**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Tide

**Author's note **

**For those of you reading this, I implore you to read everything from the beginning because I made edits to previous chapter. **

**Special thanks to Piterio for supporting me all these time, Seph12285 for allowing me to flourish under Kings of Revolution and everybody at In Flight forum. **

**The characters from the Nasuverse and DC Comics don't belong to me. **

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Tide**

It was simply fate to have an encounter with an object of dread. Arthur understood the mysteries of the seven seas but even he sometimes find himself stumped or marveled at the sight of awe and majestic the oceans provide for him .

"Outrageous." The Aquatic Superman was impressed by the sight. It was not normal for him to witness such monstrosity. The seven seas after all was too huge for one lone man to search every corner for such fine creatures.

More than 85 feet long, it was simply the largest whale anybody would have ever see in their entire lives should they survive such encounter. One could say that it is a phantasmal beast resembling the sea mammal. Its large teeth was enough to make the great white sharks look small in comparison yet resembling a sperm whale. There were scars suggesting that it has rumbled against giant squads in the past.

His fingers wielding Neptune's trident was itching to stab through the whale's blubber. It was a gigantic majestic beast he has ever seen in all his years. The creature appears to be intelligent and was posing a threat. There was something off about that monstrous whale Arthur doesn't like. It had an air of dread and danger other sea life does not possess. It was as if that there was more to the whale than meets the eye. Whatever it is, it made him feeling wary of it.

Spotting a humpback whale, the giant sea monster swam its way towards the prey. It's large sharp teeth penetrated the thick blubber and meat, blood oozing out out in the water. The monstrous looking whale devoured it whole, satisfying its hunger.

Following it from behind, Arthur swam his way toward the whale's direction.

* * *

Back in Fuyuki, another encounter between two opposing forces was taking place. Unlike man versus beast, this was the more traditional man versus woman confrontation.

"It's me Tohsaka! Matou Shinji!" Shinji's declaration befuddled both Shirou and Rin though the latter was twitching in disgust at the mere sight of him.

"You! What are you doing here!?" Shirou flinched at he rising voice. In all his years working under her, he rarely met such angry tone from his boss. Scratch that, her constant ranting about his habits to help people were nothing compared to now. There was pure malice in her tone. In her eyes, the man walking into her office was scum of the earth she does not want to meet again even if he was the last man alive.

That was enough to notify the third rate magus that a fight could break out between both adults in this tight space right this moment.

"Just stopping by and say hello." Said Shinji factually, whipping his hair like a male supermodel.

"Well now you can leave..." It took strong willpower for Rin not to blast him across the room with a Gandr blast from her fingertips. She was a Tohsaka after all, elegance and to deal with incoming problems and threats without resorting to barbarism. "Emiya-kun, please show him the way out." She ordered her personal assistant to commit the deed in her steed. She was too busy with her papers to deal with a runaway right now.

"Are you really sure Tohsaka-san? I mean he just got here." It wasn't hard to believe that ironically Shirou was the calm of the two despite not coming from the Tohsaka family. Aside from his youthful days, he was the closest Rin would see her father in him when it comes to dealing with problems not related to saving spoke out to him about his bad habits but said nothing about the quality of his work during office hours and have helped her in many occasions prior to this.

As her personal assistant, he was also more familiar dealing with guests than she was and was more adept to brewing tea.

"Emiya-kun." Rin spelled out her name, emphasizing on the syllables with gritted teeth. "I'm too busy right now. Can you please escort this _guest_ on his way out? I would _really really_ appreciate that." She tried to be as polite as possible without trying to strangle any of the two idiots in the process.

If all else fails, she might have to go against her father's wishes and cave someone's face in the gauntlet she kept in her drawer.

"Alright then..." It wasn't an endgame Shirou wanted but if having the guest leave prevents a brawl in the office there was nothing much he can do. To save everybody also means that he doesn't have to draw a blade but find the optimal solution to prevent conflict from escalating. The man has an effect on Tohsaka-san and this was affecting the harmony inside her office. A such there was only one thing to do. "Let me show you the way out Matou-san." He asked politely. It felt like an execution for him to submit to her orders.

"Get your hands off me-" Shinji slapped Shirou's hand away. "I can show myself the way out." He retorted. Lowering his sunglasses, he gave one sneer look at Rin one more time before making his leave. "Just remember. This was your last chance." He dropped the bouquet of flowers on the floor, stomping on it with his boot.

Whatever he meant was lost in Shirou's ears. What was the last chance he mentioned? There was an eerie feeling as he watches Shinji chuckling all by himself walking down the stairs. Looking back at Rin, she was slightly pale and was bottling her anger. Her fist was shaking with her fingernails cutting through the flesh of her palm. A little more force on her part and she would have cut herself by mistake.

"Emiya-kun?" Rin called out her assistant's name, only realizing he followed Matou down. Under normal circumstances, she would have followed him but she froze where she stood, contemplating the haste decision she made. Drawing a quick breath, she composed herself. "So that was my last chance? We'll see about that!" There was fire burning in her eyes, forging a new resolve.

Going back to the trashcan where she ripped Shinji's letter to shreds, she tried to pierce them together.

_Let's go out for dinner and talk things over about us._

True enough, there was nothing malicious about a man asking a woman to dine with him in a fancy restaurant. It was something Rin would want for herself as she was reminded on how her mother would tell her stories about her dinner with her father in a fancy restaurant in London.

But-

Between the lines, there was something else other than trying to win her over. Shinji has other plans for her and this was no exception. She was grateful that Emiya-kun didn't pick up the hidden meaning yet at the same time she was left astounded to how dense he was with how things work. Dinner was a tactic used to discuss and negotiate business. The invitation would mean that there was something she wants from her. Rin wasn't well off like her rival Luvia back in England so his objective was clear as day; He wanted Fuyuki grounds.

Anybody coming here with such intentions would die from her hands, secrecy be damned.

While this was going on, Shirou was chasing after Shinji. "Hey wait!" that caught Shinji's attention.

However, it would seem that his politeness only extends to Tohsaka.

"What? What do you want?" Said Shinji rudely, lowering his sunglasses to get a good look on Shirou.

"Look I know it's not any of my business but there are things that needs to be said about earlier." Shirou wasn't someone who pry into other people's affairs unless it involves direct saving in the crime scene. While there was no crime scene involved in the standoff between himself, his boss and Shinji he couldn't help but feel getting himself involved. "I apologize on her behlaf." He bowed.

"Huh?" This made Shinji gawk at the guy in confusion. "Well I suppose I can forgive her if her loyal dog is willing to do so." He straightened his own posture with a sense of superiority. " It's a shame under her uh what's your name again?"

"Emiya Shirou."

"Right. Emiya it is then...wait Emiya? As in-

"Yeah I'm him." Shirou sighed. If he needed any evidence that Matou was someone from the world of magi, his reaction to the old man's name was enough to tell the son that yes he was the adopted child of the infamous magus killer.

Shinji's thought process was nothing special considering that he was associated with a magi family and his charisma skills were worth a damn. Somewhere deep in his mind, his conscious was screaming for him to make the run for it the moment he realizes that he's speaking with the magus killer's spawn.

But-

His opportunistic nature told him otherwise.

"Haha! Who would have thought I would meet his kid!" Rather than an expected frightened reaction, Shinji looked more than happy to meet the magus killer's son in person. " Love your father's work!" He shook Shirou's hand with vigorous effort.

"Is that something you're supposed to be happy about Matou-san?" Asked Shirou. The normal reaction would be terrified considering that Emiya Kiritusgu was someone no magi would want to cross paths with unless they want to get killed. Instead, it was Shirou feeling awkward that the person he's speaking with sounds enthusiastic for some reason. Was he weird for magi standards?

"Pft call me Shinji. Tell you what, I'll buy you (looking at watch) lunch." He pointed at his convertible sports car. "I know the best place to get whale meat burgers around this joint."

"But I'm still in working hours right now."

"Oi don't be like that Emiya. Think of it as...showing good faith that your little shop and mine on better terms." Shinji explained. "I never did give you my card didn't I" He took out his wallet, presenting the magus with a business card. "Hop in! We'll talk on the way!" He offered a ride on his expensive car.

Shirou obliged. He wasn't a car enthusiast but even he could appreciate the aesthetic value of such amazing looking automobile when opportunity presents itself before him. He was more accustomed to Japanese automobiles made by Okamura industries so riding in a a foreign vehicle was an experience he would not have on a regular basis.

'Trace On." He whispered the aria. Information about the vehicle was downloaded into his brain in an instant. Structural grasp was useful to analyze composition and history of objects though analyzing bladed weapons were easier for him hence why he had to give a slight push than usual. He could tell that the car was brand new and it was made from the west. In an instant, he has already grasp and understanding about Matou's car better than any mechanic in the world can dream of.

It also felt more comfortable riding inside the vehicle as Shinji drives along the road.

Speaking of which, there was that business card. "Trident Shipping?" Shirou read out the company name aloud. "Never heard about you before."

"Really? Tohsaka must be really keeping you in the dark Emiya." Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Sure we're new in the game but we have lots of customers so everything's alright for us."

"So why come as far to Japan?" That was the main question that needs answer. "It's not like a lot of magi come here anyway." That was the undeniable truth. Japan was under the watch of the Demon Hunter families and the east was considered as the middle of nowhere by the western magi.

"We're hoping to open a trade route with Tohsaka. We have a lot of connections for both the states and UK. Boss wants to expand to Japan I'm just following orders." Shinji shrugged.

"Matou-san. I will do in all of my power to convince Tohsaka-san otherwise." This was a chance for Tohsaka's Trading post to flourish.

"I knew you would see it my way Emiya. Say how long you have been working under Tohsaka anyway?" Shinji asked.

"About a year? Or was it two? I took a lot of part time jobs before she hired me as her personal assistant." After finishing high school, Shirou took on part time jobs to fund himself to college. "My sister is still in school and I needed the money."

"That must have suck." Shinji laughed heartily.

Back in Tohsaka's trading post, the boss aka Tohsaka Rin was fuming. No of course not that is simply gross exaggeration on her part. She was plotting to tear him limb from limb AND reduce his pay for the month. Even better, she's going to make him work for free oh wait that should be something he would enjoy to do...

"I'm going to cast a curse on that dense idiot once he gets back." She fumed. "He better not forget tonight!"

While Shirou was venturing to the city with Shinji, Rin was stuck picking up where she left off. Again, there were't many customers for her usual line of business selling items to magi coming ti Japan so she has no choice but to branch out to mundane items entrepreneur would do.

Needless to say, she was helpless.

Back with both men, the both of them were hitching it off over whale meat burgers. Being someone who does cook, Shirou wasn't someone who appreciates eating fastfood or anything served in restaurants.

Just like with his ideals, it was the matter of making compromises which he dislikes the most.

"I tell you Tohsaka won't regret it. It's going to be one hell of a business deal." Shinji of course was telling Shirou all the benefits his boss would make if she decides to have Trident Shipping as her no 1 personal contact.

"Alright I'm sold but convincing Tohsaka-san to see things my way would be difficult." Said Shirou. In all seriousness, he didn't mind if there are more shipping contacts added into the store's list of contacts. All this while, his boss has been heavily relying on the same shipping company under the Magus association's jurisdiction. Having an independent shipping company outside the association would be a chance to have more business deals.

"Tell you what, I'll give you my contact so let me know if she changes her mind." The both of them exchanged contact numbers with their respective cell phones. Shinji owned a more expensive piece of mobile technology whereas Shirou was more old-school though at least he has a camera function which he proudly admits that he knows how to take a picture much to Shinji's amusement and laughter over finding out.

_RINGRING_

"Need to take this." Shinji's phone rang while the both of them were having a conversation about ratings Tohsaka's store would have with Trident Shipping on its heel. "Yeah talk to me."He straightened his tie, taking the call.

"My lord, There is something I require clarification from yours truly. Is your sister with you? She hasn't been seen since this morning. I thought she was with you." said the caller.

"What do you mean she's gone missing? Find her! That's your job isn't it!?" He shouted in the middle of the street with Shirou slightly startled by the sudden raising of voice from his new friend.

"With all due respect. Babysitting was not part of the job." the caller insisted. The recipient Shinji on the other hand, was either oblivious that the caller was emitting venom in his explanation or simply chose to ignore it.

"Well fix it! I want it done when I get back!" Shinji disconnected the call; facing Shirou as if just now didn't happen."Haha sorry about that look I really really need to go back..."

"It's fine. Is it anything I can help you with?" Shirou offered his assistance. "I couldn't help but hear that-

"Hah! Nah don't worry about it I got this one covered." Shinji assured. "It's internal affairs so really haha. My sister's causing trouble again with my men." He whispered the last part as if it was a secret he wants to keep from prying eyes and ears around them. "it's embarrassing to ask you for help over this."

"Well if you're really in a hurry I'll just get back to office on my own." Shirou suggested. His new friend had something he has to fix and he couldn't afford to let the man waste his time by sending him back to Tohsaka-san's place. It would be inappropriate to suggest it after knowing that the man has other responsibility to deal with.

"Oi are you for real?" Shinji raised an eyebrow with it. If was too good to be true that Emiya was willing to take a longer route when he could have easily drive him back to Tohsaka's office.

"Of course I'm for real. I'll just walk back." From Shirou's perspective, there was no need to trouble someone else when he can solve his own problem.

"Wha really? You're the best Emiya! Don't let anyone else tell you you're a masochist!" With that out of the way, Shinji drove away in his car, leaving Shirou by himself standing by the sidewalk like someone who ha s just got scammed.

It took half an hour by the time Shirou returns back to the store. By the time that happens, already someone was not amused and very very cross with him.

"Where have you been?" True enough, Rin was angry with Shirou the moment he walks back into the office. He was even prostrating before her like a school kid caught by a teacher.

"Securing a busines deal?" Shirou answered lamely.

"With whom? Don't tell me you struck a deal with Matou!" She immediately grabbed him by the collar, shaking him furiously. "What did he offer you? Money? Power? Women? Talk Emiya-kun!" Inwardly, Rin was panicking. If Matou gave the magus killer's son a better offer and job package she would lose her worker! "Whatever he's offering I can give you double!"

"It's something for the store!" Despite being shaken, Shirou was able to answer her question.

"Is that so?" She released her hold from his collar, dropping Shirou to the floor in a comical fashion. "I don't believe you..." She gave him the stink eye just to prove her point.

"Well this time you have to!" Shirou pleaded. "You're going to have great deals making business with Trident Shipping!" He began to regale Rin with what he talk over with Shinji earlier. If she was interested in anything he is saying, the woman isn't showing any signs on her face that she is interested with what he has to say.

"Yeah no. It's too good to be true Emiya-kun." Rin shrugged off his explanation.

"Why can't you just give him a chance Tohsaka-san?" Shirou pointed out the pink elephant in the room. "I don't know what happened between you two but are you really going to miss this chance over a past grudge."

"It's not a grudge." Rin corrected. "It's personal family business. I don't expect you to understand."

"Look if you don't want to meet him that's fine. I will be your mediator. Just take this chance it's not coming back again." Shirou volunteered. He wanted to help his boss he truly does but she refused to open up to him. As usual, they were having their usual disagreement.

"You're not quitting until I say yes aren't you?" Being working with him for a year now, Rin was more more than aware when her personal assistant is not willing to quit. The pragmatic solution would be trying her luck with this new shipping route despite her own personal hatred towards the Matous.

"I don't think so." It irritated Rin that Shirou is behaving like a pouty child, forcing her the adult of the two to give in to his demand.

"Fine..." Rin caved in. "But! I will be the one to go. And decide the place. If I have to do this it's going to be on my terms."

And then arrangements were made. Rin would be dining in the new seafood restaurant near the harbor tomorrow night with Matou Shinji.

"I'm going to need Maiya's help for this one." She dialed a familiar number of the office phone. The person's name caught his attention considering that it belonged to Tohsaka-san's personal doctor and friend.

As for Shirou, watching his boss having trouble about a date in a fancy restaurant was amusing to watch considering that she dropped off her guard held by the Ice Queen Persona she's been emitting most of the time."So even you need advice to do girly things?" Often times, his brain and mouth don't synchronize with each other, ending up making a sarcastic comment

Rin's response? She threw a dirty rag at his face with precision.

Later-

Being the younger sister of Emiya Shirou, Miyu knew her brother and his habits for a very long time. Whether this was a curse of blessing is up to debate but what's important right now is that something made him cheerful. She knew that happy look anywhere. It must mean that her big brother "saved" someone. This can either be good or bad. The good side is that he actually help someone. The bad side was that he did something _stupid_.

She believed that both happen either way...still it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Why do you look so happy Onii-chan? Did something good happen at work today?" Miyu wondered. Her brother looked like his head was in cloud nine.

"Now for foreign news segment. This afternoon in Boston, The mysterious Aquaman made an appearance!" Ayako appeared once again as the news anchor, this time taking charge of another segment. "He was found fighting against unidentified creatures from the ocean and was last seen escaping police arrest with the creature in tow."

This caught the attention of both Emiya siblings. Aquaman for the lack of better term, was the superman of the 21st century. The masked man didn't flew in the sky but retreated back into the ocean after the day was saved.

Shirou naturally took interest with the news, his eyes not leaving the screen. Should he paid more attention towards his sister, he would have noticed that she was giving him a worried look.

Dinner was kept simple. There was no grand feast worth for the gods as many would have expected it to be. The lack of arriving guests to the humble home of the Emiyas would mean that only the siblings will be dining together on the same table.

It was whale meat again.

There was little to speak of as Shirou made himself clear to his younger sister that he doesn't want to talk about his work within the confinement of the house (in extension within the confinements of the boundary field their father set up for the past 17 years of their lives)

Miyu on the other hand, has nothing to speak about her studies in there was anything she inherited from the late Emiya Kiritsugu; she wasn't the talkative nature to share with among friends in class. She kept things to herself and distancing herself from others.

Speaking of which, the Emiya siblings are greeted with the presence of Fujimura Taiga; Miyu's homeroom teacher form school. Her age doesn't seem to stop her from being herself for the past 10 years as she has little to no changes at all to her overall personality during dinnertime in the Emiya household.

"So have you decided to get married Shirou?" Taiga popped the question.

That made the older sibling choke while the younger sister stared at him; anticipating an answer.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Eh...Don't you know you're quite a catch? I'm sure there's someone out there who wants your babies." Taiga teased, making Miyu sporting a red hue on her face at the implication.

It would seem that Shirou himself was not thick-headed he's being lead ontoo considering that he understood the obvious innuendo. "Fuji-nee! Not on the dining table!"

"You're going to make Miyu-chan sad you know? I'm sure she wants to play with a niece or nephew at her age? Don't you think so?" She threw the ball of question to the high school girl.

"Yes?" Without thinking too much, Miyu answered the older woman's question which Taiga approved. Her face grew redder after hearing her own answer as the poor girl proceeds to eat her bowl of rice in a faster pace; ignoring the two adults.

"See Shirou? Even Miyu-chan agrees with me." The Tiger of Fuyuki savored her victory by eating her piece of whale meat with a sense of triumph like a commander winning a war.

_RINGRING!_

"Excuse me." With haste, Shirou excused himself from the dinner table, He sighed in relief that the conversation stopped before he can give his own answer to Fuji-nee's question.

"Che luck bastard..." Let it be known that Shirou ignored that notion from Miyu's homeroom teacher.

The caller ID stated that his boss Tohsaka is making the call. Suddenly there was a sense of dread in the air from Shirou's perspective. It was the moment he doesn't to be waiting for and doesn't want to get involved even if someone threaten to slice him into pieces.

"Emiya-kun. Pick me up. We're going right now." Rin ordered him bluntly. It was a trip he would prefer not to come along if he could help it. The sudden frown on his face was enough to imply his reluctance.

"Should we be doing this right now? I mean you have a date with Matou-san tomorro-" If anything he had to stall her with something, anything just to make sure that she changes her mind. It was delaying the inevitable but it was the least he could do.

"Now." It was underhanded move but she was using the same tone as his boss during working hours.

"Yes maam." Shirou sighed in defeat. "Are you sure I can't interest you with dinner back in my place? We're having whale meat right now..." Despite that, he tried the same trick one more time. He wasn't about to give up when there was still time before he's being forced to come along.

"Oh I would love to but no. Duty calls. Get in here this instant." Her words were final and Shirou's invitation for dinner was shot down before he can say anything else.

To emphasize her point, she disconnected the call.

With a situation like this, it should be easy for Shirou to just ignore her call and come back to the dining table but the thought of a young woman like her waiting for him to show up AT NIGHT and having to deal with her the next day was enough for him to change his mind.

"Miyu, Tohsaka-san needs me in the office right now, don't forget to clean up alright?" With that, Shirou grabbed his coat and proceeds to leaves the house with his car. "Don't wait for me to come home it's getting late."

"Ok be careful out there!" Miyu called out from her seat.

"See Shirou? What did I tell you!" As if drunk, Taiga joined in just for the heck of it.

The trip to Mount Enzou was silent during the whole journey. Picking up Tohsaka-san from her house was one thing but he has to bring along her luggage consisting of gadgetry he doesn't bother to know what they are used for.

The driver was less than thrilled about the trip. Both he and the female magus sitting next to him has been doing this for years and already the stress of dealing with the situation is getting to him.

"So-" The silence between them was painful Shirou has to admit. He wanted to strike a conversation but no topic came to mind other than work related matters. Scratch that, he was thinking about the dinner Tohsaka is going to have with Shinji tomorrow night.

"Save it Emiya-kun I don't want to talk about it." Rin interrupted.

Shirou wanted to counter the argument but he knew that tone of voice she use. It was the same tone she used against him to finalize any argument they have.

Much later, they finally reach what was left of Mount Enzou. Ask any local in Fuyuki and they would tell you that the mountain collapsed, a sign that their god was angry with what the city has become over the years. This was of course came from the religious Buddhists and monks from outside Fuyuki; claiming the the city was encroached by religion outside their borders.

From a scientific perspective, the mountain simply collapsed. There wasn't anything supernatural about it though the same scientist have yet to figure out why it happened in the first place.

Underneath the rubble and everything else was something else entirely.

There was a secret entrance which reminds Shirou of an open jaw belonged to a beast. The stalactite and stalagmite reinforced his perception because it creates the image of sharp fangs. It was enough to make the magus want to turn back and leave the cursed place for the rest of the night. He knew he doesn't have the chance for something like that because his boss was here with him.

"I don't see why we have to come here tonight." Shirou complained.

"Can you keep it down Emiya-kun? I don't think everybody inside the cave heard you yet." Rin remarked.

In front of them, there was a flight of stairs heading below the caverns. It remained intact all these years without rusting nor shows any sign of breaking down just yet.

"The stairs is still here? I thought they would break down by now." Shirou joked. For as long as he could remembered, there have always been this particular stairs heading down deep into the caverns. He hoped that it would eventually collapse, giving him a reason not to come down here ever again. Then again, he wouldn't wish for his boss to come down here alone and suffer an accident in the process.

"It's coated with reinforcement so it should be fine. Luckily the US and UK association left it behind intact to my request." Rin answered his question. "I thought they were playing tricks with me when they said I have full access to this place." Shirou couldn't help but notice that the female magus wasn't happy when she say those words.

The caverns were anything but safe. The stalactite and stalagmite made the place spookier. There was nothing in here suggesting that it was inhabited by the wildlife; reducing Rin's joke earlier as preposterous. The air felt wrong and it make things uncomfortable for both magi.

Shirou coughed; wondering if he should have brought a gas mask to filter out the horrible smell in the air. "Must we really do this tonight?" He asked again.

"I'm just asking how fertile the land here for this week like I always do." Rin explained. If she was feeling irritated, she does not show it on her face. "Like it or not Emiya-kun you're my pack mule for this trip." There was nothing on her facial expression to even suggest she feels guilty referring the one person by her side as less than an accomplice but more as carrying luggage.

"I still don't like this place." It was no secret to Shirou that he knew what this particular spot he's standing on means to him. "We're standing where everything began." He made it clear that he dislikes being inside the cursed caverns. His voice was laced with venom to emphasize how much he hates it.

As usual Rin went silent as if contemplating the issue at hand. "Don't forget Emiya-kun, this was part of the agreement when you signed that contract. You're not just my employee but a tenant for the land under my jurisdiction." She reminded him. " I expect you to keep your end of the bargain. Do you want me to sell your family out to the association?"

Shirou dropped the luggage he's carrying without a moment of hesitation. It was one thing to threaten him and he couldn't care less about it. It was another matter altogether when his boss implies that his sister will be dragged into the equation.

"Tohsaka-san." He spelled out her name, gritting his teeth and keeping his anger in check. It was very tempting for him to project something sharp and attack her right now but doing something like that would only make him a monster for attacking someone after one provocation. "The grail is gone. There's nothing here for the both of us." He stared at the hole in the ground which was the site of the greater grail being placed inside the caverns like treasure at the end of the dungeon. "Just let it go." He wanted to scream and shout at her face but he was taught better not to behave like a barbarian who rely on violence at the first chance he gets; especially when his opponent was someone who has been taking care of his family all these years. Whatever it was, it's long gone.

"Just be quiet Emiya-kun I'm going back to work." Seeing that arguing with her personal assistant had become another opportunity to waste time, Rin goes back to work. She ignored him the whole time, picking up the necessary items he dropped on the ground.

With Rin attention's focusing on her observation, there was little use for Shirou to remain in a place like this other than fending off intruders that would never come in a place like this at all.

"Don't forget I can rat you out anytime I want what was I thinking saying something like that?" Rin muttered to herself. It was a button she shouldn't have press at all despite the circumstance. She was aware that one of the few ways to make Emiya more cooperative is to threaten the safety of his younger sister much to her dislike. She hated doing it but there was less options she has to control him.

Any thoughts of Thompson's son rebelling against her was removed from her mind as she occupies her mind with the work at hand.

"This place won't explode right Tohsaka-san?" Shirou shouted away from a distance. There was nothing much to do other than looking around the caverns. Looking around, there was no sign of life inside the dark place_. Not even Batman would build a Bat-cave in a place as barren as this_. He wondered. The uneasy air inside the nature's made prison felt wrong as it scares away the local wildlife from making their homes in such habitat.

Watching Tohsaka work was another option to pursue but observing the female magus conducting herself on the field is anything but exciting. If he took what his _teacher_ said seriously, he is a talent-less hack whom cannot do anything practical magecraft beyond reinforcement and projection. He couldn't help but notice that the equipment she brought were brand new considering that she used different ones last time they were here.

With that in mind, it made Shirou feel guilty about earlier.

The Tohsaka magus has the power to kick him out should he proves to be useless to her interests. Additionally, having the son of Thompson under her protection was risky considering the late man;s reputation among the magi community. Noble families who have lost family members or magi that wanted revenge against the former magus killer would be more than happy to target his adopted children instead. The only thing standing between the pair of sibling sand vengeful magi was the second owner of Fuyuki aka Tohsaka Rin.

Back to the female magus, she was already sweating from her brow. She was the only one capable with the work at hand while Emiya-kun was not qualified to do anything beyond reinforcement. All things considered, her observation for today yield similar results for the past seventeen years. _Am I losing my touch or is this place affecting me more than I realize? _The female magus thought to herself. She couldn't deny that being here inside the underground caverns where everything started for the past hundred of years ago gave her the creeps that there is something down here that bothers her a lot.

Or Emiya-kun's presence was making things worse for her. His pessimistic attitude towards the trip over the years have slowly been integrated inside her mind, causing her to doubt herself about this.

"Will you work already?" She scolded the equipment she's holding right now like a misbehaving child not following her orders.

The entire place looked untouched. The female magus left marks on this entire site so should would know if there was anyone who come here without her noticing. She doubted Emiya-kun would come down here by himself considering that he doesn't display any interest coming here on his own free will.

"My father didn't die for nothing." Similar results for seventeen years, Whatever hope she had for another grail war occurring in Fuyuki was a fantasy. The reality of their situation was added into her conscious that the greater grail kept hidden inside the caverns was long gone despite her attempt to re-trace the crime scene and gather anything she can find to re-locate the missing grail.

To be more accurate, investigating whether the greater grail went missing or facing the fact that it was destroyed entirely along with the mountain.

"My father didn't die for nothing." She whispered to herself. It became a mantra for her to convince herself that her efforts were not in vain.

Her father Tokiomi was one of the seven masters of the 4th grail war and lost his life in the process. To have the grail missing or destroyed was adding salt to the injuries the Tohsaka family has suffered. Losing her mother, Sakura and father took a toll on the remaining member of what was once great magus family of the east. The worst case scenario would be accepting the fact that the greater grail was destroyed by an unknown party at the end of the previous war.

While Rin and Shirou was busy inside the caverns, something else was going in back in Tohsaka's Trading Post. It came in the form of one sole person dressing up in a skull mask and a hoodie standing before the building. Said person wasn't anybody strange in particular as the people of Fuyuki has gotten used to the image he imposes into their world with their skull masks. It was a trademark of Lord Death Man, the masked man who started a war against metahumans and local superheroes in the past. Though the main man behind it all have vanished into obscurity, he left behind a legacy to the locals sympathizing to his cause.

It was also the same masked guy from earlier morning Shirou has the misfortune to encounter. Whoever it was, it decides to come back here to the same place it tried to deface the wall earlier today.

However, it came here for something more than just brought a Molotov cocktail in its hands, several more Molotov cocktails.

_SMASH!_

The masked person threw the ignited bottle directly at the window where Rin's office. It didn't stop there as the it throws more bottles at the same spot through the broken glass.

The whole place was one fire. Papers stocked inside helps to make the burning worse. One of the drawers containing the last remaining picture of the Tohsaka family as a whole was slowly devoured by the flames.

Outside, The skull figure was watching the view as if it was the beautiful sight it has ever seen.

* * *

Back in Einzbern manor, Manta was in a foul mood. He was occupied with his work he misses dinner tonight with his wife. He was also berated by his lord earlier this afternoon in front of the other troops which would have affect their morale or simply an amusement for them. The Manta Troopers in plain-shirts he sent has yet to arrive back from their search for the boss's sister in Miyama and Shinto.

On the other hand, The seawitch and her son was watching the whole of which, Scavenger was nowhere at sight.

To make his night worse? He had the unfortunate timing having to meet Dollmaker in the corridor. It was tempting for the armored man to blast the mad magus into ashes but he resisted. Dollmaker was part of the entire skeleton crew team roster. The last thing he needed was in-fighting this early in the game. Both men said nothing to each other though Manta suspected that the other guy was smirking underneath his own mask.

His sole comfort was that the servants summoned by himself and his fellow masters have yet to duke it out against each other. His own servant, probably the worst of them all was too busy catching fish at the harbor while everybody else was content not to tell him anything about what they're doing in the manor.

"Aquaman spotted his majesty's battleship sir." Another problem popping up as Manta approached the command room was that Aquaman has been tracking the flagship under the sea. That made the armored man tense. Already this early in the war and Aquaman has began intervening with their operations? It was unacceptable.

"Make contact with his Majesty. I want surveillance reports on where the flagship is heading." To lose Aquaman in this chase would be no different than trying to escape from a great white shark from smelling blood in seawater. Was it simply too much to hope that their activities will be hidden by the aquatic superman? Perhaps._Has his majesty knew something like this would happen?_ Manta thought to himself. His king was something out of this world so it shouldn't be that surprising that even Aquaman felt something radiating from the ship carrying Ruler across the seven seas. For the wielder of Neptune's Trident to spot the king this early would mean that an eventual confrontation with the cursed man of Atlantis is coming shortly.

"Yes sir." The Manta Trooper communications officer saluted. "Sir, I'm getting report from Shinto you might want to see this." It was a report from the plain-shirts troopers Manta sent out earlier. The comm Trooper's tone was monotonous as usual but there was something in it that suggests fear or anxiety as if he was an actual person expressing emotion.

"What is it?" Inwardly, The armored man felt lucky that he's wearing his mask. Why? The expression of his face betrayed the stoic leader impression he wants to impose on his subordinates. Without it, he would have openly express a look of horror on what he was watching on the screen in front of him.

Tohsaka's Trading Post was set ablaze on fire...without his authorization nor command.

"What in Neptune's Beard is going on over there!?" Manta blasted the screen away into smoldering piece of junk before his very eyes with an optic blast.

**END**


	4. Chapter 3: Encounter with a sea snake

**So apparently nobody questioned my decision what happened to the greater grail last chapter. Weird, I would have at least expect one person or two to scream at my face WTF I just did but oh well I take your silence means that you all consent with what happened...maybe. **

**Special thanks to Piterio for supporting me all this time, Seph12285 for allowing me to flourish under Kings of Revolution and everybody at In Flight. **

**The characters from DC Comics and Type Moon Universe don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 3: Encounter with a sea snake**

Detective Osamu Jiro was not happy. He was rarely happy with most of things in life ever since he had to hang his former mantle for a more formal job in the police force. His passion was justice was significant enough by his family and their allies that he was chosen for a deadbeat job in Fuyuki.

Of course, complaining about the issue at hand was redundant by this point. He had served the NPA for years now and quitting after all this time would bring shame not only to himself but to his own family.

Still, it didn't mean he enjoyed his work one bit. Arresting criminals remain to be the same with his old job but the bureaucracy and the politics in-office was enough to turn his smile upside down. Tonight, he received reports from his junior subordinates about people in Lord Deathman's mask running around the streets lately. Having to deal with the same problem over and over again for years was exhausting; especially when dealing with Lord Deathman;s goons.

It never ends... he thought to himself. The group has been operating for years since the great Fuyuki Earthquake and has been garnering support among the locals having a fit with metahumans. His own views aside, the hate group was a nuisance and it certainly didn't help when the Emiya kid makes a mess of police work years ago. The very idea of the boy interfering with police investigation brought more stress to the officer.

"This bring back memories doesn't it?" Jiro was of course talking about what's in front of him right now. His aide on the other hand, was nervous with the sudden shift of tone from the man. "This has his MO all over it."

The reports in his hand showed him three people, identified as Fuyuki locals and current unemployed. They were all beaten up to a pulp and was found hidden in the alleys spotted by the passerby in their underwear.

Furthermore-

Their medical records showed that indeed the victims were involved in a fight which they lose badly and the injuries they sustain proves it. A broken nose, missing teeth and broken fingers was a familiar callback to the poor officer having to read the report when he was about to leave for his comfortable home.

The case was straightforward and simple, an assault against three men and this could have been done by anybody in Fuyuki. However, the level of carnage done on the unfortunate souls reminded the senior officers of a certain delinquent during his youth back in Homuraba Gakuen. A certain someone who would not held back against thugs or petty thieves to the point he had to see a counselor regarding his "mental problem".

Emiya Shirou was, is and always will be the first thing that comes to mind much to their worries.

"Not him again."

"I thought he outgrew this already."

"Guess old habits die hard."

"Eh? Who are we talking about?" This came from the rookie arriving to Fuyuki City last week.

"You haven't heard of Superboy by now? What rock have you been hiding under all these years?"

As for the rest of the officers remaining in the building, they shared the same sentiment as their boss in charge. It was too early to assume a certain someone they know was the perpetrator but the association with the crime was too hard to ignore.

Emiya Shirou of course was a prime suspect considering his track record getting involved with

"I want Emiya here in my office. **Now**." Jiro growled, following by the senior officers staying behind grumbling as they make way towards their respective patrol cars to fetch a _special_ guest to their humble police station aka jail cell for the idiot causing trouble again.

And if it wasn't him, Jiro wanted Emiya within sight just in case. The last thing he needed was another media craze with reporters swarming in the boy's house like hornets.

"Hoho I'm going to enjoy it this time. Kid's an adult he'll be under our watch tonight." One officer relished the thought having Shirou inside a jail cell. Being malicious had nothing to do with this as the officer was simply taking out his frustration after a long day at work onto a more easier target to vent.

"Yeah can you make it less obvious about it. You're sounding like you're enjoying it too much." One officer had this to say to his colleague. Of course, the feeling was mutual among the men in the room but their opinions was kept secret from their boss.

Jiro, of course was not amused. He rolled his eyes, contemplating the issue at hand. He was a long way from retirement from this job and there was little he can do. He didn't like to accuse Emiya as much as he would like to admit it but the chances of the boy repeating an old crime wasn't something he's willing to let the chance slip by.

"What am I going to do with this city?" The man lamented his lack of prowess to make a difference. He would be drinking an entire bottle of sake whole just to relieve himself of the stress or join in with his friends dining out in a fancy restaurant.

* * *

Comparing the Emiya siblings can be summed up in one word: strange. The older sibling was already considered a pariah because he tried to place his ideals into practice in the real world during his younger years.

Miyu on the other hand, observed her brother from afar and avoided making the same mistakes he did.

Behind his back, she was a much more effective crime fighter than he'll ever be considering that she fits the image of a teenage superhero outside the Titans group in the United States of America.

Another reason why she is more successful than he'll ever be is because she has the resources to stay in the game for as long as she did.

The bond between Miyu and Sapphire can be described in one word: close. The both of them have been through thick and thin over the years since the Wizard Marshall Zeltrech presented the sentient mystic code to the younger Emiya sibling as a gift from their brief meeting in the cafe.

One could say that Sapphire was also the girl's confidant because she was more willing to share her secrets growing up as a girl and younger sister of the Emiya Shirou rather than with her fellow humans.

Having an older brother who focused more about his ideals leaves her lonely at times and there are many occasions where she kicks herself for being left behind. Being the younger sibling of a magi family leaves her with the short end of the stick. Unlike her older brother, she was not given the privilege to be involved with the other side of the world and magecraft.

Which made her situation with Sapphire a rarity.

Student by day and a real life magical girl by night, Miyu's life was anything but normal. Her nightly patrols would make her brother suffer from a heart attack from how much danger she exposes herself to willingly.

The irony did not escape the younger Emiya sibling that she was living her brother's fantasy to the fullest.

While Shirou and Rin was busy with magi business, Miyu has her own problems to deal with mainly school homework. The problem wasn't the level of difficulty the questions pose but instead the sheer quantity accumulated this morning. Fujimura-sensei took out her frustration on her students by having them work extra hard for today's assignment. English wasn't her strongest subject but it wasn't her strong-point and truth to be told she would rather do mathematical calculations.

Or at least that 's what she's supposed to do anyway.

Hopping across rooftops, the girl wielding the sentient mystic code made by the Wizard Marshall Zeltrech made her away towards the tallest building in Shinto. Her objective? To attack unsuspecting criminals from far above their reach and scope.

Donning a more reserved magical girl outfit (with black shorts under her skirt to boot!) with an oversize black colored raincoat to match the darkness of the night (As if she would borrow her brother's yellow rain-jacket)

"We're here Sapphire. Let's get to work." After washing the dishes, waving goodbye to Fujimura sensei as the older teacher makes her way back home and cleaning up after herself (plus placing a decoy inside her room just in case), Miyu found herself playing vigilante after a week of inactivity.

"Should we be patrolling tonight? You haven't finish your homework yet." Being The girl's confidant, the sentient mystic code played her role all too well over the years. There was truth in her words all things considered. The last time they went out and bust crime was last week and that was after her master has to cut down on patrol due to the upcoming exams in school.

"Which is why I'm bringing them with me." Apart from Sapphire, Miyu sported a bag from her shoulders containing her reference books and papers for class tomorrow.

Despite having to patrol Fuyuki in the middle discreetly, Miyu is still a student and her responsibility is to finish them on time or risk receiving a punishment from her teacher. The last thing she needed is Fujimura-sensei to make a scene in the dining room after school hours about how she's starting to become more like her older brother.

"Your history paper Miyu-sama?" If Sapphire could make a face, she would have done it right now. Knowing her master, that particular subject requires her master to at least tune into music while completing it.

"You didn't have to make it sound so obvious..." Miyu pouted. History wasn't her strongest subject and she hardly find it any use to her unlike mathematics. What was the use of learning about what happened in the past? People like Nobunanga. What was there to be learn about someone else's accomplishment if she's not in war?

"I'm just messing with you master." Sapphire complied. Her master wasn't someone she wants to argue with considering the circumstances but the stick made her stance.

_Beep!Beep!_

"Crime in progress spotted." A screen projected from the sentient mystic code; displaying a crime in progress.

"It's those guys again." Miyu groaned; putting down her pen in frustration. Most of the criminals in Fuyuki city wore Lord Deathman's mask to cover their faces. The Emiya girl narrowed her eyes; glaring at the figure on the screen. Her apparent hatred for the skull masks was apparent even to her confidant. "Alright let's get to work. Can you track him Sapphire?" Asked Miyu.

"Target spotted." Someone with a skull mask can be seen from the scope. Unsurprisingly, he cornered a young woman in a maid outfit from a nearby cafe closing down for the night. Naturally, this irked the teenage girl into focusing to fire on the criminal's crotch to be on the safe side. "

"Proceed to fire?" Asked Sapphire.

"Shoot." The answer Miyu gave was obvious. Tracking down crime in progress and shooting them down across long distances has always been an effective method she utilized for years in her career as a magical girl.

With a single shot, the skull mask wearing man was taken out before he could attempt to attack his victim. Said victim quickly run off from the scene; nearly tripping herself in the process.

"That's one down for tonight. How much we're going to take down before coming home Miyu-sama?" This wouldn't be the first time the pair have being doing almost the entire night until at least 3AM in the morning patrolling the streets. The Batman would have been proud with what they have accomplished if not for her age and lack of hand –to-hand combat training.

"Let's patrol the city for a few more hours before coming home." Miyu suggested. _I need to take my mind off things tonight..._She thought to herself.

"Ah someone's running towards the red light district again Miyu-sama!" Sapphire alerted.

"Again?" Miyu sighed; giving chase towards the runaway masked criminal. Like a frog, she hopped from one rooftop to another without missing a beat. After all, this became a race against time before the target enters the safe zone she can't enter on her own volition.

The red light district in Shinto was exactly how Miyu saw it on television. It was a place of vice and adults everywhere were having a good time. The neon lights were starting to hurt her eyes but the sight of people minding their own business was what irritates her the most. It doesn't help that she was sure she spotted familiar faces from school walking down the street.

"Miyu-sama aren't you going to take the first step going in?" Sapphire asked.

Both magical girl and sentient mystic code were standing in front of the red light district of Shinto. It was a sight to behold; having to stand before the hive of evil and vice in front of the teenage self-proclaimed superhero.

"I feel sick already." Truly Miyu feels tainted just standing in a place like this. She made a face, showing her disgust. She was fine blasting criminals left and right with Sapphire as her trusted weapon but once they flee towards the red light district she gives up on chasing them. There was a brand of evil the teenage girl prefer not to know about nor does she want to prod it like a hornet's nest.

"Let's get out of here..." She clicked her teeth, feeling frustrated about her own weak resolve.

"If you say so." Sapphire agreed.

After that ordeal was over, the both of them went back to blasting criminals left and right from the building rooftop without anybody noticing that they were there at all. This lasted for at least two hours until Sapphire decides to break the awkward air from their trip.

"Yeow!" One criminal in particular was shot in the rear end from afar.

"Miyu-sama?" Sapphire was ignored as her master proceed to blast criminal after criminal without even noticing her presence. Her weakened resolve from earlier seems to harden now that the girl returns back to her normal practice of extinguishing crime before it happens.

"Miyu-sama?" Aside from the sole human occupant room, Sapphire was the sole sentient mystic code occupant in the entire house.

While Shirou and Rin were busy with magi business, Emiya Miyu had her own problems to deal with: school homework. "Miyu-sama? Are you alright?" It asked its master. Despite not being human, it was more humane in nature considering that the mystic code has enough intelligence to care for its master.

"Miyu-sama?" Sapphire asked again. She was ignored one more time as another criminal wearing lord Deathman's trademark mask was shot down from behind miles away from their location

"Miyu-sama?"

Speaking of the girl, Miyu tried hard not to imagine so far about her brother's relationship with that woman. After all, she hasn't seen anything that would even suggest they're perfect for each other! Her brother was an idiot so she doubts that. After all, the possibility of them getting hitched and Tohsaka-san bearing his babies is low...right?

_This is just silly. I shouldn't think too much about it_. Miyu realized. She was taking out her frustration on her history homework. The real reason why she felt high strung was because her brother suddenly have "magi business" with Tohsaka-san. It wasn't as if Miyu doesn't trust her brother but imagining him having to leave the house in the middle of the night with a woman (even if that person was their landlord) aroused her curiosity.

Sure, they were going out to Mount Enzou, a cursed place where the greater grail once kept hidden was nothing she would expect to be anywhere romantic from her opinion.

"Miyu-sama?" Sapphire called out her master again; floating towards the highschool girl's face trying to get her attention. "Uhm are you listening to me Miyu-sama?" The mystic code asked again.

"Huh? Miyu woke up from her stupor. The teenage girl tried not to think too hard about her brother leaving the house with the landlord in the middle of the night. They are adults after all and the both of them are going to Mount Enzou. "Nothing Sapphire." Miyu assured.

"So...you're going to brood like Batman here all night?" Sapphire commented.

"i'm not brooding!" Miyu's face flushed red; denying the accusation. The image of herself wearing Batman's cowl did not escape her at all with la lightning strike behind her to provide enough lighting to make herself lok intimidating. "Just have a lot in my mind." She changed the subject immediately.

"About what?" If Sapphire had eyebrows, she would have raise one. Her master was after all a teenage girl with no apparent love problem with boys like like her classmates would have back in school.

"You know. Lots of things. Exams, school, Oniichan and-

"The States and UK's association having a fit with each other?" Sapphire interrupted.

"Uh yeah that one too." Miyu nearly slapped herself silly for forgetting that little tidbit.

"I don't think they're coming down here to Japan Miyu-sama." To prove her point, Sapphire projected what seems to be a newspaper strip. The front page news was titled _USA VS UK?_ As the main headline. The reporter writing the article was anyone's guess but the front picture was Director Bones from the USA Magus association on the left with Director Vandal Savage from the UK magus association on the right. "There's really nothing here to fight over." The mystic code assured her master.

"But Tohsaka-san is part of the UK association remember?" Miyu reminded. That was the reason why she was concerned about this possible war erupting between both associations. "Knowing Oniichan, he'll take the first flight to the states or England to stop the war!" She wailed. "And we can't have that happening!"

There was truth in her words. Her brother while not the sharpest tool in the shed is more than capable of making haste and stupid decisions right off the bat after hearing distressing news. It was a wonder he hasn't jump onto an aeroplane every time he tunes into the news on television but the girl was thankful that he wasn't going to make any drastic action anytime soon.

If Sapphire can wince, she would have done it by now. The very idea that the older brother doing something like that is within plausibility. Scratch that, it would happen and there was nothing both of them can do about it.

"Possible but have you forgotten about this?" Sapphire displayed another projection of a newspaper with Tohsaka Rin on the front page.

_TOHSAKA RIN BURNED? _

That was the news headline. Details pertaining the front page news article was about how The current Tohsaka heiress lost her membership with the magus association, hence no longer an important member among the more privileged community.

According to the journalist, the Tohakas have been facing financial difficulties to keep up with the demand of new research pertaining espers (metahumans by the scientific community) in the past decade.

It also helps that the land she owned were having difficulties of its own as surrounding Demon Hunter families across Japan has been more aggressive to reclaim the part of land as their own territory once again.

"I haven't Sapphire." Miyu answered. "But still-

"But nothing Miyu-sama. I can understand your concern but you're worrying about things you can't do anything about it." Said Sapphire. The tone she used resembles a concerned friend over their years of being partners. "Besides, even you know the grail is gone right? What's there to be worried about?"

"About that are you really sure it's gone?" Miyu asked. Finally, the conversation took its course towards that particular subject without her having gto point it out.

"Positively."

"Yeah you're right Sapphire. I'm just thinking too much about it." Miyu agreed. "If servants suddenly appear in this city, all of us are going to be in big trouble."

While this was going on, a certain masked man was heading towards a particular spot in the middle of Shinto. The skull worn over the face made the individual unsettling to look at, especially when there was a full moon up in the night sky and the darkness surrounding it was making Shinto resembling more of a horror movie.

Inside the bag it sported was multiple Molotov cocktails for reasons only it would know. There was nothing suggesting that the masked man is a maniac considering how quiet he was throughout his stroll but-

"What a night~" A lone man was skipping his way back towards his apartment. He had a blast drinking beer with his buddies over local whale meat. It was even sweeter that he didn't have to pay for all of it because his friend won a lottery ticket and invited him along for the celebration."I need to smoke~" He told himself; grabbing a lighter and a cigarette from his jacket. "Eh?"

There was someone with a skull mask not far from where was standing. The man frowned. The mask was a signature icon of Lord Deathman and his mission to rid Fuyuki of metahumans and local "superheroes". He would know that more than anyone considering that he was a former member escaping police custody.

"Hey! Mind filling me in what you're up to?" Logic aside, he felt the need to interrupt. Maybe it was that sempai-kohai crap back in highschool while he was getting his arse kicked by Emiya but who cares? What he wanted to know what this particular masked idiot was doing in the middle of the night.

Before he could say anything else, he was dragged from the street lamp. His cries for help was silenced immiediately with purple hair dangling down.

* * *

"Crime committed Miyu-sama." The sudden realization that someone has died under their watch brought sense of fear into both master and servant. An image of a dead man lying down in some alley like a dead animal was enough to frighten the por girl only if because someone died while she was watching over Shinto with Sapphire.

For the both of them to miss out such opportunity would mean a mistake on their part but-

"Sapphire..." It was a job she disliked but the last thing she needed was her brother to get involve with the problem one way or another. Even so, she feels compelled as a decent human being to come to aid as soon as possible and capture the perpetrator.

"Got it." An image of a card projected from the sentient mystic code; a familiar card from a world before the events of Flashpoint re-writing reality itself.

An image of a skull faced man, a Hassan-I-Sabbah was imprinted on the card; the weakest servant of them all in terms of strength but the ability hide in the darkness alone made up for it was summoned into the real world.

**SERVANT CLASS CARD ACTIVATE**

"**I am the night."** Miyu spoke the keyword. A circle appeared from the ground, trapping her inside a bubble. There was a tear in the dimensional rift as this happens, converting the girl trapped inside into someone else.

Flows of memories was downloaded into her brain. A safeguard installed inside Sapphire prevents her from information overlord but the girl still felt pain from memories not her own stuffed inside her head despite her consent. The images were nightmarish, having to witness a couple gunned down by a common criminal in some dark alley while she can do nothing but watch. Not only that, she was subjected to images and memories of training montages. Imagery of herself training against the elements and taking down all sort sorts of criminals were downloaded into her brain.

Particularly, The joker's laughter resonated in her mind.

Out from the circle she came, a figure of the night feared by the criminals of Gotham city and a protector outside the law was a batman-like figure. Unlike the original, this was clearly a teenage girl wearing a bat-suit but there was no doubt that she channels the same tense air belonged to the dark knight himself. The bat symbol on her chest, the cape defying physics and white glaring eyes illuminating in the night was no doubt the dark knight of Gotham City.

Without a word, she glided her way in the night sky towards the crime scene.

**LATER **

Dead people was something Shirou's little sister could never get over about. Granted she would leave the forensics aspect to Osamu-keibu but desperate times call for desperate measures when a murder has just occurred.

The very sight of the man lying on the pavement disturbed her; feeling cold in the shoulders as she drive her fingernails against her gloved palms.

Whoever the man was, the lack of life displayed on his face with his eyes wide open from the sheer horror he witness before he died was enough to creep the girl out.

"Activate Detective mode Sapphire. (Roger that!)" Detective mode was part of being the dark knight of Gotham. The Batman was well known throughout the world as a master detective, able to track hidden clues left behind by the criminals even more efficiently than the local police. It was no secret that a lot of people are aware of Batman's contribution towards Gotham despite being labelled as a vigilante.

Being a servant of the assassins, power levels weren't the main concern for the younger Emiya sibling. After all, she was up against common criminals with occasions metahumans in the area quickly dispatched by Sapphire's sniping with her finger on the trigger.

"I don't understand what I'm looking at. Why are there no fingerprints? Or footprints in the crime scene?" Detective mode simplified crime solving technology with everything packed into her batman's cowl. As much as she would love to gush over the Batman's list of gadgets, there is work that needs to be done.

The crime scene was odd. Nothing was left behind by the killer, not even leaving behind fingerprints on the victim's neck.

"We got something Miyu-sama. Check the victim's neck." Said Sapphire through the comm-link.

"What's this?" Miyu's blood ran cold the moment she lay eyes on something that should only be existing in movies.

There were two puncture marks on the dead man's neck.

He was attacked by a vampire.

"Sapphire What do you know about vampires?" Asked Miyu. She was no expert regarding races and species in Kiritsugu's world but if the existence of a wizard travelling across dimensions and a talking stick exists, vampires should be in the list one way or another. "Well?"

"Aside from your books? What did you call them? Sundown?" Guessed Sapphire.

"Not those vampires! They don't count!" The girl's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Well there is one vampire living in Misaki town but I'm not sure whether she's still there or not." Sapphire confessed. The mystic code based this theory from what it remembers before the events of Flashpoint. Her creator the Wizard Marshall Zeltrech was well acquainted with a certain moon princes named Arcuied back in the old reality.

"M-Misaki town? There's an actual vampire living there? Why?" Once again, logic was thrown out of the window from the girl's perspective. She wasn't well-versed in vampire lore like the rest of her classmates about the creature of the night on television but at least the very idea of blood-suckers living in New York doesn't sound so strange compared to knowing that there is a Count Dracula living in Japan.

The real question is why would it wants to live in Asia of all places?

"She's an old acquaintance of my creator Miyu-sama." Sapphire sighed; expecting a reaction from her master.

"Ah." Both agreed that explanation alone makes so much sense.

"Any reasons why it would want to come here?" If there really was a vampire in Fuyuki, this truly is a crisis considering that not even the teenage girl has faced such adversary before! "Anything?" Miyu urged.

"Nope I have no idea." Answered Sapphire.

"Surely there must be something why a vampire would come here!" Miyu howled at her confidant and friend. "This is bad this is really really bad! If oniichan meets this vampire he'll try to fight it off!" She paced back and forth from her spot; thinking all sorts of possibilities that can stem from this.

The mental image of her brother dueling against a vampire under the pale moonlight while admittedly awesome it was something that came out of a nightmare for the young girl.

"Miyu-sama please calm down. We don't know for sure if a true ancestor is responsible for this. For all we know, this was done by a magus experimenting vampirism." Sapphire advised its master.

"That's...not calming me down Sapphire." Miyu argued. Magi rarely come down to Japan which means that she doesn't have the advantage of mystery against such opponents. Not even the demon hunters were than brazen enough to reclaim Fuyuki in an all out war.

"Uh anyway do you think killer is still around the area?" Sapphire quickly changed the topic through the batcowl's commlink. After all, if the murder has happened just now, the killer should still be in the area. However, that was the second important question about the mysterious death from the mystic code's point of view.

"I don't see anyone here." Miyu stated the obvious. "Maybe they left behind a trail?" With the Detective mode installed in Batman's cowl, Miyu scanned the area for anything left behind by the perpetrator.

What she found? Blood trails. The vampire left behind a trail of blood from the victim's neck. The girl cringed in disgust, the killer was something else entirely. She could feel her knees becoming weak. Even against normal criminals she would normally take them down with a single shot from afar but this time she's about to face a greater threat than before.

Speaking of which-

The streets were empty and void of passerbys. That wasn't the strange part. What was strange is the atmosphere is choking the air out of her lungs. The girl felt goosebumps with hair sticking out from her skin. There was something or someone observing them from a distance and she doesn't like it one bit. She felt like a prey about to be eaten by a predator.

"This is silly. Let's just get this over with ok?" She swallowed ger gut feeling down her throat.

"Do not be fooled Miyu-sama. There's something here." Sapphire rebutted. The supernatural alarm system installed inside it was blaring loudly. "Please be careful! We don't know who or what we're dealing with!" She warned.

While both magical girl and magical stick were arguing, something or someone was observing them from a rooftop from a nearby building.

Without further ado, it leaped down towards its new prey.

"Miyu-sama..." Being The girl's sole companion, the stick did what it could to assure her that things will be alright. "Miyu-sama!" It detected something or someone behind its master. "Behind you!"

And Miyu obeyed.

The cement ground cracked under the weight of something jumping from above. It was a woman with purple hair wearing a purple colored blindfold. Her outfit reminded Miyu from the villains on magical girl television shows and she was equipped with two bladed weapons connected with a chain.

"Urkh!?" Miyu resisted the urge to vomit. The air felt wrong the moment her opponent arrives in the scene. The magical girl couldn't explain it but there was something wrong, as if standing before a great beast ready to devour you whole. She swore her vision was starting to blur the more she tries to get a good look at the new arrival.

There was something uncanny about the woman that bothers her very much. What was strange that the she looks like a human being but something about her was off, a dead-on obvious clue that she wasn't dealing with a human being.

Its sheer presence chilled the teenage girl down her spine. There were no words that can describe the feeling but Miyu's brain registers the blindfold woman as a threat or an abomination that should not exist in this plane of existence.

Only to have the object of dread appear so close to her face in less than a second.

"Aren't you too short to be Gotham's dark knight?" the mystery woman was amused she admits that to herself. "And the wrong gender?" Along with something extra she thought to herself. The younger girl was glowing with prana as bright as a torch.

"Uh-I-" In all of Miyu's years of shooting down criminals, never she has meet such adversary that can actually makes her feel fear. The close distance between them was enough to give the girl nightmares for weeks. Never has anybody got this close to her and this sends alarm in her head.

She froze from the sight of the woman alone close enough to stab her with he nail from such distance and there was nothing she can do about it.

* * *

Back in the caverns once containing the greater grail, both magi were busy doing their own thing as times passes by. Rin was busy with her own work while Shirou was standing around the site aimlessly within Rin's sight.

_The person you're calling is unreachable. _

Shirou frowned; hearing the same voice tone over and over again for the past ten minutes. After having to help Tohsaka with her luggage, he had nothing else to do other than loitering around inside the caverns much to his displeasure.

"I guess she feel asleep." He guessed. It was already later at night and no doubt that his younger sister is exhausted, having to deal with homework from school. "This place truly is cursed." He spat, referring to the environment he's standing in right now. The very air inside the caverns was nauseating, making it slightly difficult for the third rate magus to think clearly.

There was a feeling of unease in the air. Did something while he was gone? Shirou felt his chest tightening and there was of anxiety, feeling pressure overlooming him like black clouds. He could feel it in his bones that something and he couldn't help but worry about his younger sister.

"Tohsaka-san are you done yet? (Not yet! Why don't you help me out than standing there Emiya-kun?)" That was the only reply Shirou received from his boss. He frowned, looking away from her in disgust as he waits for her to complete her work. He remained true to his words, unwilling to budge to help her out with her mission aside from playing chauffeur.

In the meantime, he tried contacting his sister while he waits.

_The person you're calling is unreachable_

* * *

"Miyu-sama!" Before Miyu realized it, the woman kicked her in the stomach only to have the damage lessened from a shield erected by Sapphire. She crashed onto a brick wall behind her, alive but shocked.

The mystery woman, knowing that she has already struck a decisive blow walks toward the paralyzed prey to devour her of her prana and blood "It's nothing personal but I can't allow a potential threat like you alive while my master still walks the earth." She brandished her twin weapon, ready for the kill.

"Please get a hold of yourself!" The sentient mystic code begged its master through the comm link. "Please! She's going to kill us!"

Miyu on the other hand, was hyperventilating. In all her years being a vigilante never she had to meet such encounter so close to herself. Common criminals on the streets were fine but this? This was a new threat altogether. Her heart was beating from anxiety caused by her enemy's presence. _What just happened?_ resonated in her mind, the sheer disbelief that she was taken off-guard by an opponent she has never meet before.

"Miyu-sama!"

With one final act, Miyu vanished into the darkness of the night. Still in her Batman persona, she was able to activate presence concealment.

The presence concealment skill she received when she adorns the persona of the Dark Knight was to hide oneself in the night, Batman's sole field of advantage against Gotham's criminals. The legend behind the masked superhero was revered by Gothamites, allowing it to become a skill should he becomes a servant.

In other words, she was making a break for it.

Back to mystery woman, she looked completely calm with what she has witnessed. Her ears clicked, hearing something from a distance. With haste, she made her move towards it as she makes a jump for the rooftops.

Meanwhile, Miyu was trying to calm herself down after that horrible ordeal just now. Her heart was beginning to beat normally

"Going somewhere?" Asked a voice beside them.

Miyu's heart stopped. Before she knew it, the same woman from before was standing next to her.

Both girl and staff immediately vanished into the night once against with Batman's presence concealment skill into the night.

The pair found themselves inside an empty building. Miyu was taking cover inside a small room with the moon being the sole light source from outside. The inhabitants have long since abandoned this place, making it an ideal place to hide from the woman who chased the both of them earlier.

"Who was that?" Asked the girl. Now that she has calmed herself down from the encounter, she' begin to ask questions pertaining to their situation. "Or what was _that_ thing?" She knew better than to call people names but she knew that she wasn't facing a human or a wraith at all.

"I have no idea Miyu-sama but she does look awfully familiar." If Sapphire can scratch her chin, she would have done so in Miyu's presence. There was something peculiar about that woman but the sentient staff couldn't put her finger (Little wings?) on it just yet. "I'm sure I have seen her before but where?"

Reminiscing at a time like this? Miyu wouldn't have it not when they can possibly die at the moment. "Sapphire we don't have time for this!" Miyu growled. "Our lives are in danger right now and I'm not planning on dying in a vampire;s hands tonight!"

"Miyu-sama I can tolerate many things from you but being interrupted is something I cannot dismiss so easily." Sapphire scolded.

"Well remember fast! I don't know how-

Only for her to Miyu biting her tongue when she heard sounds of rattling chains so close to them.

"It helps if you don't make yourself easy targets to track down." Inside the same room they're in AND hanging from the ceiling was the same woman from before. She was on all fours and the the chain weapons from before was present by her side like a demented version of sapphire.

It was as if she came out from a horror movie.

"Eyaaaaahhhhhh!" Forget criminals, forget wraiths this was the worst night of her life. In all her years having to deal with such scums but this took the cake. Criminals running around Shinto can be easily dispatched with a single blast from Sapphire. The same goes for wraith as the sentient mystic code was designed to counter against supernatural threats.

This?

It's a different level altogether.

Whoever this woman was, it wasn't a human nor a wraith. It was a being she the teenage girl couldn't identify nor could she comprehend in their entire confrontation. To make sense of the enemy would to go insane trying to understand **it**.

As the purple haired woman drop herself from the ceiling to trap its prey, Batman!Miyu jumped from inside the room just in time, making a dramatic exit.

"Take this! Take this! Take this! Take this! Take this! And this!" She threw Batarangs at her pursuer. The projectile weapons she materialized from her hand was created from her own prana supply. As such, there was only so much she can project before eventually having to place most of her own reserves on escaping from the woman.

Whoever that woman is, she dodged all of them like it was nothing.

Panic filled Miyu's very being. The idea of dying in a rundown building came to mind as the teenage girl makes her escape. Presence concealment allowed her to sneak into the darkness as she runs as fast as she can away from the woman. She didn't dare to look back nor stop running away in fear that she might have to see her enemy again.

Both prey and predator hopped across building rooftops in Shinto. The parkour skill Miyu obtained from the servant card indicates that the Dark Knight is capable of such feat, fitting considering he stays in Gotham City. Leaping from one building to another, running across dark alleys and without any idea where she's going, the younger girl was at an disadvantage against her enemy.

Even without looking back, there was this feeling that a pair of eyes was keeping an eye on her. Her heart pounding hard in her chest, ignoring Sapphire as she jumps from one rooftop to another, occasionally breaking through windows and fire escapes.

What mattered is that she gets away from her enemy as soon as possible.

"Miyu-sama!"

"Not now!"

Miyu-sama!"

"Just go away!"

"Miyu-sama!"

Before Miyu could answer back, she tripped herself on top of some random building. It undid her transformation, reverting herself back into her clothes from earlier. The girl felt her knee scraped from the tripping, breathing hard to have oxygen into her lungs after all that running.

"Miyu-sama! Are you alright!?"

"Where is she Sapphire!?" Miyu immediately got up, grabbing Sapphire and pointing her at all directions around her like a gun. "Where are you!" She shouted, adrenaline still rushing in her veins.

There was nobody around, only silence.

"Miyu-sama that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Sapphire alerted. "That thing vanished! It stopped following us halfway through the chase!"

"What?" That caught Miyu's attention. "Why?" There was no reason for whatever it was to stop chasing them like prey. Considering how it nearly got them, Miyu was half expecting that she was about to reach the end of her life back there.

"I don't know but we should be grateful that it did." The only thing the sentient mystic code could do was to comfort her master. " Still, let's go home. You still have school tomorrow."

"School? Yeah that's right school haha I mean I have school tomorrow sure let's do that..." Miyu would have laughed it off that school was the first thing Sapphire mentioned after that chase scene. Her heart was starting to slow down to normal rate with her breathing coming back to normal.

"Miyu-sama?" Sapphire was worried. Her master was still freaking out after the ordeal. The look on the girl's face, the widened eyes, the feeling of goosebumps and how tight her master's hand was gripping the stick was enough to inform the sentient mystic code that her master was not alright.

And if that woman from earlier remains to be feasting on people, a lot of lives are at stake here and there is little they can do to apprehend the criminal.

"Now now Sapphire..." The girl leaned against the ledge.

"Miyu-sama. Look" Even without eyes, Sapphire was expressive enough for the teenage girl to tell if the wizard's gift was giving away any emotion. Right now, she was able to tell that Sapphire was at shock with something.

And it is.

"What is it?" She looked around. Something was burning from a distance away from their current position.

It was a familiar neighborhood the girl recognizes.

It was also where her brother make ends meet on his job.

"Oh no." Miyu dropped Sapphire to the ground, She felt her own knees turning into noodles, falling on the ground. After going through so much tonight, her brain just froze, unable to take in all that has happened until now.

While she was busy playing hide and seek from a scary woman, something else has happened during her watch. He failed to prevent a tragedy from happening.

Tohsaka's Trading Post office was catching on fire, the very sight of it all forever scarring the girl for life.

While the teenage girl was in shock, the purple haired woman from earlier has just finished picking up a precious cargo in front of Tohsaka Trading Post.

On this same night, her master made a request for the servant to leave her alone while she takes care of past business before focusing her attention towards the upcoming war in Fuyuki. Indeed, she obeyed her master's orders but kept herself alert just in case the unexpected happens.

True enough, she encountered a strange magus with powers that brought back memories to the age of gods. The little girl was a threat to her master and the servant will not have that hence pursuing it like a predator on prey.

Upon being summoned into this world,the more monstrous part of her character emerges as a skill, probably even a noble phantasm she can use against her enemies in the upcoming war. To invoke fear in her enemies like earlier was a test drive she needed to exercise her skill before facing off against other servants.

For now, she is more concerned about her master.

"Sakura are you alright?" She asked, concerning herself over her master;s safety. The war has yet to begin and already Sakura was asking the servant to participate in a plan with what seems to be defacing the opponent's base of operations with arson.

"I'm fine Rider I'm fine." Removing the skull mask, a familiar face of Matou Sakura was revealed. "Let's go home. I already sent a message to my _sister_. We're done here."Steeling herself, Sakura knew that she will be punished for her actions tonight but the deed was done. Black Manta and her brother can punish her all they want but she was ready for anything they pull against her.

What matters is that she gets to do what she wants.

Even if it means jeopardizing the entire operation in Fuyuki.

**END **

**I know perhaps I'm making things look exaggerated but I want to invoke a feeling I don't find in fanfics these days: sheer terror. **

**As for Miyu's power set, well let's just say she can become more than just Batman that's all I'm saying. I reckon her reaction makes sense considering that servants are stuff of legends and nightmares not something anybody can just fight it head on. **

**Expect something different for Rider. The whole striking fear into the opponent along with servants being a presence nobody has seen before helps to increase that feeling. **

**Jiro Osamu: He's not an OC I create for this story. He's a DC comics character the Japanese Batman from Batman Incorporated. I change his background in this story to be the Commissioner Gordon expy. **

**Read and review!**


End file.
